A Memorable Summer
by McRaider
Summary: (COMPLETE) Stay Tuned for The final part of this Trilogy Sequel to Forged Within the Flame Please read and Review!
1. Snape Manor

A Memorable Summer

By Stephanie

Summary--The School year ended and this is Harry's first summer as a Snape, hang on because it's going to be crazy.

Disclaimer--If I owned them I would be famous, I would have all the money, I would be…not me. So I'm not J.K. Rowling, what the hell, I'm just barrowing them, I'll return them, in some shape. I do however own those you do not recognize. I also asked Lei Dumbledore for certain parts of Snape Manor so not all of it is mine. Please enjoy.

Iniysa-Yep here's the sequel right here, enjoy!

Wormtail's worst enemy-Thanks for all the reviews sweetie! Your awesome!

Mikee -I'm glad you liked it thanks for the reviews! 

Chapter One-Snape Manor

                    Severus sighed as they stood in the entrance way to the large four story Snape Manor, left to him by his father seven years ago. Snape wasn't thrilled to be back, this place held many memories, most being bad. However, his family had to live somewhere, and this was the best place for them, it had plenty or room and he would always have some idea as to where they were. As he closed the door behind them he looked around at the beautifully comfortable looking home, the elves had done a wonderful job of cleaning the place up so that it didn't look so dark, cold and dreary like it had when Severus had been a child.

          "This is your house?" Harry asked, surprised. He had never really though Severus Snape could live in a house quite this…well cool.

          "Yeah, if you wanna call it that. Let's begin from top to bottom, shall we, come." He said quietly. Pictures on the walls were moving, and Severus couldn't help but realize the one of his mother was starring at him. He walked past the picture and down into the large basement type family room. It was divided into three large sections. To the far left was an exercise room, set up with all types of muggle machines. Harry had to smile at this, he had only seen them once but that had been a long time ago. In the center was a large play area, with table hockey, and other fun games that usually only muggle children would play. To the right was a entertainment area. A computer sat on the far left wall, there was a TV, CD players, and CDs, DVDs, tapes and many other things. 

          "When I was a little boy my father loved muggles, thought they were great, for awhile anyway. This was our area, I would spend most of my days down here or in my room. It was the best place to really truly get away," Severus whispered. He smiled at his son and daughter, who seemed to be amazed by the room. 

          The room itself was painted green, silver, and blue. It didn't exactly go together, but it didn't clash, since each room had a different color. It was very bright, warm and welcoming. The carpet was a soft green color. 

          "You of course can spend as much time as you'd like down here, I do however ask that days when you know you will be doing something the next day you do not spend an all nighter watching movies," He said smiling.

          Severus lead them back up to the main room, which gave them a better look. The floor was a marble black and white, with a beautiful golden chandelier above the entrance hall way. The stairs seemed to curve up as they lead to the third level of the house. They were carpeted white and very beautiful. To the left side of the house was the living room, large a spacious. It had large plush blue chairs, recliners, a couch and a love seat. In between them was a mahogany and glass coffee table. This sat directly in front of a beautiful fire place, with a mantel just above it, which held pictures taken, and a mirror just above them. Next to a large bay window was a beautiful baby grand piano.

          Next to the large living room was the dinning room, also spacious but slightly smaller, it had a table that could seat maybe ten or so at. The room was a beautiful eggshell white, with tile flooring, and an oak table. Above it also hung a chandelier. 

          Severus pointed towards the door behind his chair.

          "That's the kitchen, you are allowed in there any time unless the house elves tell you otherwise. You each have your own house elf. Harry yours is Misty, Emily yours is Pinky, Leanne I believe you already know which one is yours, but so the kids know yours is Petey, and mine is Lily. So if you need anything feel free to ask, these elves are wonderful, having been around them form a young age," Severus said smiling. 

          The then headed upstairs, where Severus went on showing Harry and Emily their rooms. Harry and Emily's were right next to each other. Both decorated pretty much the same. They were scarlet and gold, with white carpet. There was a large bed which had Gryffindor comforters on them. Their school trunks sat at the end of their beds, and most everything in or from their trunk had been placed neatly around the room so it looked ready to live in. Across from the bed and next to the bathroom's sliding door was a desk with a lamp on it, both had CD players sitting on their desks as well, color fit gender. There books were placed on the shelves by class, then by favorites. Their brooms sat in a corner by the desk. There was a nightstand by their beds where their alarms sat, which Severus knew they would probably never use since they had the elves to wake them. According to the animal they owned there was either a perch or a bed for the animal to remain. 

          In Harry's room there were Quidditch Posters up of his favorite players, as well as a couple pictures. In Emily's it was her favorite witch or wizard and pictures. 

          Their bedrooms over looked a large lake, and a Pitch for Quidditch. Harry smiled at this when he saw the Pitch, which would mean he wouldn't get rusty this summer. As they roamed around their rooms and as well as their bathroom Leanne looked over at her husband and smiled.

          "I think they like it," he nodded and smiled. Severus then took them into the nursery. The room was a beautiful yellow color, with plush light blue carpet, and checkerboard blue and white lining around the edges of the room. In the middle of the room sat a white baby crib with stuffed animals on it. Around the room there were also stuffed animals and fun cute little toys, as well as a changing table and some other baby things.

          "Now, upstairs is off limits unless I say otherwise, it's my personal Potions lab, and I just don't want you up there unless I'm with you," Severus explained as he closed the door to the Nursery behind him. He pointed to a door behind Leanne.

          "This is our room, you can knock or come in if you need one or both of us during the night. There's also a pool out back, since I know you like to swim, and we also have a barn where we have horses, if you'd like to ride or learn how to ride," Severus explained. Emily smiled at this, Lea had taught her to ride a horse at a young age.

          "Breakfast is usually around 9, Lunch is usually around 12 or 1 and dinner will always be at 6," Leanne explained this time. The twins smiled.

          "Well that's the entire house, the rest of the day is yours. It's now 3:45, so feel free to do what you please with the rest of the day. We have one rule, tell us if your going outside and for how long. We do like to know. If you need anything we'll be around the house," the twins nodded and smiled.

~~~~~~

          An hour later found Severus and Leanne reading by a low lit fire place, outside Emily was riding a horse named Freckles. The horse was a white and brown pinto. Meanwhile Harry was swimming and lounging in the sun out by the pool.

          It was just past five when Harry made his way inside, a wet shirt on, sandals and a smile on his face. As he opened the front door Leanne looked up and smiled at him. He smiled in return, although it was hard to believe he liked how this felt. For the first time he was in comfortable clothes, doing what he wanted with a family. As he headed upstairs he combed out his long black hair, which seemed to curl. Sighing he pulled a pair of khaki shorts on and began looking through some of his CDs he had been given for Christmas. Sticking a CD into his CD player, he grabbed his Potions book and slowly began to read.

~~~~~~

          Severus walked up the stairs to Harry's room, he was thrilled that they liked the place. Knocking on the door, Severus could hear music from inside, opening it slowly he smiled at the picture before him. Harry was fast asleep, a book of Potions on his chest rising and falling as his chest drew in air. His eyes closed having drifted off.

          "Harry, wake up, it's time for dinner," Severus said shaking his son's shoulder. Harry jolted awake, looking nervous

          "Harry, calm down, it's me. Are you all right?" Harry looked at his father and sighed.

          "Yeah, my dreams, they still come back every now and then. What did you come in here for?" He asked.

          "It's time for dinner, you're sure you're okay?"

          "Yeah, fine dad. I'm starving," Harry said and moved past his father, not really wanting to discuss it any further. Shaking his head Severus followed his son downstairs to dinner.


	2. Settling In

Mikee-Thank you for the comments, I wish I could live in Snape's house too, it's my dream house mixed in with an idea from Lei's house, that being the entertainment room. My downstairs is sorta like that, but not. Anyway thanks again. 

Moonlight-I wish I could be there as well. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the story!

Kitty-I'm glad you liked Forged within the Flame, it was a decently easy story to set out, with some tie ups here and there. Sirius getting the DADA job was my best friend Missy's idea. 

Lei Dumbledore-Thanks for the review, and I hope to see another chapter up soon with your story! PLEASE!!!!!

momma-dar-Thank you, I appreciate you kind words, every author likes to hear what people think of their characters, one thing I read in a book is that an author should care about their characters before the reader, and I do care about mine, all of them, which is a lot. 

LovinsomeElrond-You weren't the first but you were close and every review matters, thanks for you review and keep reading.

Lovestruck-Thanks for the review!

K. A.-Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Two-Settling In

          Harry sat down beside his sister in the entertainment room after dinner. They sat on the overstuffed beanbag seats, after popping in the movie "Die Hard". The two watched, pop corn stuck between them they laughed, jumped and worried throughout the entire movie.

          "Does the bad guy look like dad?" Emily asked. Harry shrugged it off and smiled. The movie lasted until ten, so the two decided they would watch another movie, not quite as intense. Harry smiled as he pulled on out and showed it to her.

          "Shrek?" She asked.

          "I heard from a couple first year's it was a really great movie," Harry explained. Nodding they popped it in and watched it. 

          Severus sat upstairs smiling as he listened to his children's laughter. At his side was his wife, her feet lay across his lap as she also read a book. He placed his book down and sighed, putting his head back against the couch. Seeing her husband she looked at him, cocking her head slightly.

          "Something wrong?" She asked him gently. He shook his head no.

          "No, not really, guess stuff is just going through my head right now."

          "Stuff? What kind of stuff?" She asked smiling. He shook his head and began to move so he could lie next to her on the couch.

          "Not sex, sadly. I guess I was thinking about Lil, and us, and Harry, our baby. That this all seems too good to be true." He explained quietly.

          "Severus, I know you loved Lily, believe me I did too, but she wouldn't want you grieving. She really wouldn't. She loved you with all her heart, truth is, above all else, she would really want you to raise Harry and Emily like you two intended. As for us, I know I will never ever replace Lily, and I wouldn't want to, because then I'd be worried if I did. However like Lily I want you to try and get past it, not over it, just past it, so it no longer hurts so much. Harry, I'm afraid hasn't grieved ever. I don't think either of you have, but the time will come I'm sure when one or both of you will break down and let go of all of this pain. I know it hurts Severus, I never didn't know it. I don't expect the pain to ever really go away. Our baby, is doing beautifully from what our doctors have been telling us, so would you please do yourself a favor and stop worrying. We're all going to be okay."

          "Are we?" He asked.

          "What do you mean?" She asked.

          "I mean, it seems like Voldemort has simply gone away. The truth is this war is far from over, and if anyone really thinks it is, they don't know Voldemort as well as I thought they did. People are kidding themselves thinking the darkness is all over. Harry just wants a normal life, I want to finally be happy, Emily wants her father. Will any of us really ever have that?" Leanne shrugged.

          "Someday hopefully. Harry can live the best life he wants, as long as he tries not to let the people bother him. Emily has her daddy and is trying so hard to remain loyal to you. We all want to be happy. So let's just savor every moment we have now. Just think, in two months we're going on a honeymoon, at last. As soon as this kid comes in a month we can finally have our honeymoon." He smiled and moved kissing her, he chuckled and jumped when he felt a small kick to his abdomen. Looking down at the swollen stomach of his wife he smiled.

          "Our child likes to kick." He whispered kissing her again.

~~~~~~~~

          Harry and Emily finally headed upstairs just past twelve to bed. They bid their parents goodnight and clamored into their rooms. Harry sighed as he crawled under the covers and sighed. As he was lying there he felt something stinging behind his eyes, closing them he was soon fast asleep in his new, safe, and warm house.

          Severus and Leanne headed off to bed shortly after their children. The house was quiet. Severus wasn't really asleep, as he held his wife close to his body. He could hear her even breathing, telling him she was in deep sleep. Sighing he looked at his mark on his forearm, like Harry's scar it would always be there. 


	3. Breaking Down

A/N:Thanks for all the great reviews, I appreciate them all beyond reason. 

Chapter Three-Breaking Down

          "Stupid boy! Useless!" The voices seemed to yell towards him, a sharp smack as Harry began to sob in the corner, his tiny body being far to abused.

          "It's all your fault Harry!" The voices cried. He didn't understand, he didn't mean to kill her.

          "You killed her Harry!" Another male voice called.

          "No, I'm sorry, please!" He cried out.

          "It's all your fault, you killed them Harry!" It was Snape's voice loud and clear, along with Vernon's and Lupin's.

          "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The piercing scream shattered the night's quite like a knife cut bread. Severus was out of bed and in his son's bedroom with in seconds. Opening the door he looked at his son, who was now sitting up in his bed and breathing heavily. He looked up, fear etched in his eyes, flinching slightly.

          "Harry?" Severus didn't quite know what to do, to ask him if he was okay would be stupid and pointless. It was very obvious that the boy was anything but 'okay'. 

          "I'm sorry," he whispered. Severus walked into the room and sat down on his son's bed.

          "Sorry for what?"

          "Waking you up," Severus shook his head and placed a hand on Harry's pale cheek, he didn't miss the small flinch.

          "Don't be sorry, I would rather you wake up from a horrible dream screaming so someone can help you than holding it all inside of you. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, Harry looked at him, hesitant about what to say.

          "You might think I'm being stupid," Severus shook his head.

          "Tell you what, there's some ice cream in the kitchen, seeing as the elves are sleeping at the moment, I don't think they would mind if we had some in the living room," Harry nodded slowly. Severus smiled and helped his son slowly out of the bed. Harry was very wobbly as they walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen. Severus watched as Harry planted himself by the door and watched him. Smiling Severus grabbed two spoons and the ice cream from the large freezer. He then turned and directed his son into the living room, there wasn't much left really, and Severus didn't think they would be eating much really. 

          Severus watched his son poking at the ice cream, a little while later the ice cream was gone and Harry was quiet.

          "Did they hit you every time you had a nightmare?" He asked.

          "Yes, the beatings weren't horrible, not really, it was the things he would say during the beatings," Harry whispered.

          "Harry, when did he first begin to hit you?"

          "I don't really remember, um I wasn't very old, maybe three or four," he whispered looking at his hands.  Severus felt the anger rise in his throat and shook his head, this wasn't a time to be angry, but a time to be "dad".

          "Come here," he said softly. Harry looked at him and slowly scooted over so he was sitting beside his father.

          "I don't know what they ever told you, but it was a lie," he whispered.

          "Would they have said them if they weren't true. I'm useless, people either love me for my fame or hate me for it. I killed my own parents and people think I'm a damn savior!" He cried. Severus gently pulled the boy into a tight embrace and sighed.

          "You did nothing of the sort. Harry, no one but Voldemort killed Lily and James. I know it hurts, and I wish it had never happened. They died saving your life, not by your hands. As for Vernon and Petunia, they are liars and nothing less. You are not useless, nor are you a savior. You are Harold James Potter Snape, and you should be proud of that. You are a boy. Those people who act like you are a savior don't understand that you are just a child. Don't think for a moment that it was your fault."

          "Mum might still be alive, you'd still have your wife," Harry began to cry. Severs pulled Harry closer, until the boy's head rested on his shoulder.

          "Harry, I'm telling you this now, Voldemort would have stopped at nothing to kill your mother and James. Eventually maybe even you. But he didn't he didn't kill you. You are your mother's legacy," he whispered.

          "I tried to be good, but no matter what happened. Vernon would always berate me or mum," he whimpered. Severus rubbed the boy's back and sighed.

          "Harry you were good, you were, they were blinded," Severus whispered. Harry began to break down, as his mind whirled around what had been, what could have been. Sobbing against his father's chest. Severus closed his eyes, thinking about what had happened, it hurt so horribly bad, and slowly he allowed the tears to fall as well. Within moments the usually well controlled Potions Master and his son were both sobbing in sadness from their loss.

  A/N-I need a Beta reader for the rest of this story and some others, if you would like to help me please email me at Smallone86@wideopenwest.com I'm looking for a few things, A) you have to either have an idea of what you're doing and please have a good idea of grammar, spelling and such. B) Please don't ask to be Beta if you really don't want to do it, I don't want you to email me if you just want to read this story or something, I really need someone ready and willing to do it and that they have the time. I hope I'm not asking far too much or sounding rude. Please email me with your email, your AIM if you have one and a little about you, and I will attempt to get back to you as soon as possible. God bless, thanks for reading!


	4. Healing

A/N: Here's chappy four, thanks for all the great reviews! Have a good weekend!

Chapter Four-Healing

          Severus moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of where he was, suddenly he remembered last night. Looking around he saw that it was still dark but the sun was showing signs of rising, the ice cream was no longer on the coffee table, and Harry was in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. His face covered in tearstains, but relatively calmer. He was sleeping peacefully in his father's arms, his fist balled as he gripped his father's shirt. He remembered everything about last night, and silently hoped the boy wouldn't wake up embarrassed. Sighing, he tried to move his now stiff and cramped legs.

  
"Dad?" A small voice spoke, Severus looked into Harry's green eyes, Lily's green eyes.   
  
 "Hi Wolfie, how ya holding up?" He asked.

  
"Thank you," came his sons whisper.

 "For what?"

 "Holding me, I've never really been held before, not in a loving way," he said.   
  
 "I know Harry, and I promise to do my best to always be there for you from now on. I love you." 

 "I love you too dad," he whispered. Severus kissed his forehead and took a deep breath. 

"You know what your mother said when she first looked at you, it was amazing, I'll never really forget. It was a moment of slight panic on my part. Here I was holding this little girl in my arms, while your mother gave birth to yet another child. She was the calmest woman I had ever seen. You were calmly handed to her, and she looked down at you and simply smiled. Then with a soft silky voice she whispered 'my little Harry so much like your father, but always what I've imagined.' I didn't know what to think, I was still completely stuck on how cute your sister was. Then I was asked if I wanted to hold my son. That phrase, it broke my heart," he chuckled slightly at the memory, he could see Harry deeply interested.   
  
"I was so terrified, afraid I would do to you what my father had done to me. You were placed in my arms, your sister now in Lily's arms. There I stood, my world standing still as your eyes gazed into mine, and all I could think of was what had I done to deserve _you_. You were little, very little, but the doctors said it was because you were the second child and you would just grow up a little smaller at times. I could barely remember the promise your mother had made, I was so intent on keeping you forever. I knew the time would come when I would be forced to say goodbye. I lifted you closer so you could hear me, and simply whispered something, your mother didn't know what I said. No one did. I don't even think you knew."

"What did you say?" 

"A child is born in one moment but will forever remain his father's son. I knew in an instant that we would have problems, but at the same time I also knew you would always be my child. 

"How long were we able to remain with you?"   
  
  


"It was a matter of hours. As soon as your mother could be taken. I spent your first evening sleeping with you two in my arms. I think your mother knew it was my piece of closure." 

"Did it help?"

"No, not truly, because I knew I was losing you two. My babies."

"Did your father beat you?" Harry asked. Severus nodded slowly.   
  
He never once hit my sister though. I felt bad for her, she spent eight years of her life watching her only and favorite brother get beaten."

 "Eight years?"

 "My sister died the day before her ninth birthday of cancer. There's no cure for it, not in the magic world, and at the time very little was known about it in the muggle world."

 "I'm sorry." Severus smiled.   
  
 "I'm not, my sister spent four years in pain, emotional from watching dad hurt me, and physical from her ailment. I was relieved to know dad would never hurt her the way he had hurt me."

"They died didn't they?"

 "My father died seven years ago, and left me this place, my mother died two years back, I wasn't very sad to see her go. The last words she ever said to me were that she wished that I had been a better son, a better servant."

 "That's not love."

  
 "No Harry it isn't, but I'm past it by now. I didn't love my mother or father by the time I hit eighteen, because by then I understood all to well what was going on. I knew and your mother was my only release from all that pain. Leanne and Lily always knew how to make me stop feeling the hurt. Dumbledore did as well."

 "I wish I had the chance to go back and have a real childhood," Harry whispered.   
  
 "As do I my boy, however there is one good thing about this new baby."   
  
"What?" Harry asked quietly.   
  
"We can have his or her childhood as well. Now, how about a ride?"  
  
"On the horse?"   
  
"Sure, you've got one of your own out there too."   
  
"I've never ridden a horse."

 "Then I will teach you, if you're up to it."   
  
"Yeah, I need to get out and do something". Severus smiled as he could see the sun slowly rising. Within seconds they were standing in the barn fully dressed. Severus led his handsome son into the barn and pointed towards a beautiful black horse.

 "This is your horse, it's a boy, are welcome to name him whatever you like. The brown and white one next to yours is Freckles, that's Emily's. Mine is right there," He said pointing to a pure brown horse.   
  
"His name is sport, Leanne's is right over there," he said   
pointing to the one next to his which was an off buckskin color. 

  
"His name is olive. And the white one is going to be your new baby brothers or sisters."   
  
 "They're beautiful," Harry said. Severus smiled. Reaching over he gently led the horse out of the stall.

  
"Brandon. I don't really know why he just looks like a Brandon " Harry said petting the horse's nose.   
  
"That's a fine name. Brandon, this is Harry, Harry Brandon. Up you go Harry," he   
said helping his son onto the horse. Harry didn't know at first what to think but he seemed to get comfortable quickly. Severus smiled and patted the horse's side.   
  
"I'm going to mount and we'll go from here." Harry nodded and watched his father mount the horse with ease and comfort.   
  
Soon the two were riding along the open fields as though they had been doing it for ages. As the wind was blowing through their hair and the sun was slowly rising over their heads, Severus pulled his horse to a stop and pointed to the large sun as it let off beautiful colors against the horizon.   
  
  


"Your mother and I used to do this every morning."   
  
"It's so amazing. Dad, I wish every day could be like this." Severus smiled and looked at the boy.   
  
Not every day will be such as this, but I will do my best to make sure the last three years of your childhood are happy and pleasant." 


	5. Unexpected Birth

Chapter Five- The Unexpected Birth
    
    A/N:Thanks for all the great review guys! Only got a couple this time, but that's still great. Any reviews are great, and I'll take all I can get. Please continue to review, take care and enjoy the cliffy!
    
    Two days later the family was amazingly tight, and doing well. It wasn't until mid
    
    afternoon of June 14 that all hell broke loose. Leanne had been complaining of back
    
    pain when suddenly she realized it wasn't back pain, but labor. Severus of course
    
    having been through it once knew what to do. He quickly got everything ready and
    
    within seconds they flooed to the St. Mungo's.
    
    "She's a month early," Severus said as the Dr. Moore came and smiled at her.
    
    "Don't worry Sev, she'll be fine," Caden said as he wheeled her into a hospital room,
    
    Severus looked at Caden.
    
    "Can I come in?" He asked.
    
    "Of course, however Harry and Emily you have to stay out here, if you go over to the
    
    waiting room you might find a couple friends," their eyes widened.
    
    Severus looked at them, as if telling them to be good and stay hopeful, he then
    
    disappeared behind the door to the room. Harry and Emily slowly wandered into the
    
    waiting room to find Draco and Professor Dumbledore sitting in the waiting room.
    
    "What are you doing here?" Draco asked.
    
    "Mum is in labor," Emily said, tears in her eyes.
    
    "So is mine, two months early, what's going to happen?" He asked. Emily sat down
    
    beside her cousin and smiled gently touching his hand.
    
    "It'll be okay Drake, you'll see." She whispered.
    
     Harry sighed and sat down on the other side of Dumbledore. He looked at the growing
    
    boy through his moon shaped glasses. Much had changed since the beginning of school
    
    last year. Harry was now an even 6 feet tall, his hair was jet black with little bits
    
    of auburn in it and it was just above his ears in brushed out spikes, his glasses
    
    were gone, no need for them, but he had contacts if he did ever need them. He was
    
    much more lanky and very skinny. He was all legs and arms now. His face was a little
    
    paler, but darker than his father's due to his time in the sun. But he seemed tense
    
    at the moment.
    
    "Harry, tell me what is wrong?"
    
    "I don't know. I'm scared. I already lost one mum," he whispered. Dumbledore gazed at
    
    his three wayward teenage grandchildren and sighed.
    
    "Don't worry my children, your fathers and mothers are strong."
    
    The four members sat in silence, Minerva and Sirius showed up shortly later. Remus
    
    had come out a couple times to tell them how Roxy was doing, however Severus had
    
    never left the room after he entered, leaving Harry and Emily in pure worry. 
    
    ********
    
    "Her heart is dropping!" Caden yelled.
    
    "How's the baby?" Another doctor asked.
    
    "Better," Caitlyn said. Severus sat beside his wife and gently pushed the bangs out
    
    of her face. She was deathly pale and having a hard time with this birth. The baby
    
    was a month early, and a breech.
    
    "How much longer?" Severus was only worried about his wife.
    
    "Look Severus we can't rush this, I'm sorry," Caden said. He looked at Leanne and
    
    sighed.
    
    "How are you holding up sweet pea?" Caden asked his friend. She smiled through the
    
    pain as another contraction came.
    
    "Hanging in there."
    
    "Please hold on baby," Severus whispered, he was worried. She seemed to be getting
    
    weaker.
    
    "It's okay Sev," she whispered squeezing his hand. He looked at Caden, and could tell
    
    that it wasn't good.
    
    "Severus, if this child doesn't come within three hours we're cutting her open, if
    
    worse comes to worse you're going to have make the choice," Caden knew this was hard
    
    on Severus. Severus shook his head.
    
    "I won't lose them," Severus whispered in desperation.
    
    *********
    
    There was a swift crack and a scream as the tiny boy made his presence known well.
    
    The doctor smiled as a nurse wrapped the small boy with brown wisps of hair on his
    
    head. The baby was gently handed to Remus as he took his first born into his arms.
    
    "Merlin he's tiny," Remus said. Roxanne smiled and chuckled slightly as her beloved
    
    husband played with the baby's little fingers.
    
    "You get to choose a name honey," Remus said spoke lightly as he walked over to her.
    
    "Xavier, I love that name," she whispered as her husband handed the infant to her.
    
    "He's beautiful," she whispered as his bright blue eyes looked at her.
    
    "Hello my beloved Xavier, welcome to my family," Remus said as he touched the soft
    
    cheek.
    
    "Is there any word on my sister?" Roxanne asked the nurse, remembering that Remus
    
    told her about Severus being here with his wife.
    
    "None, I can go find out," they nodded and watched the nurse leave. Remus looked down
    
    at his son again.
    
    "Two boys, I've got two sons."
    
    "Yes you do," Roxanne whispered as she kissed his cheek.
    
    "I've got to go show Draco," Remus said. Roxanne smiled as Remus walked out with the
    
    baby in his arms. Roxy looked over at a nurse who smiled.
    
    "He's new at this isn't he?" the nurse asked.
    
    "Oh yes."
    
    Remus walked out and smiled, the blue bundle in his arms moving. Draco stood up
    
    instantly and Remus handed him the child.
    
    "Meet your brother Xavier," Remus said kneeling down beside his adoptive son.
    
    "He's cute," he whispered. Remus smiled and looked up into Albus' deep blue eyes.
    
    "A beautiful grandson," Albus said touching the child's forehead.
    
    "Can I give him his middle name?"
    
    "Don't see why not," Lupin spoke.
    
    "Malcolm," Draco said. Remus nodded and kissed Draco's forehead.
    
    "Perfect my boy. Now your brother and I must return, but you can come in shortly and
    
    see us, as soon as they move us."
    
    "I'd like that," he said. Remus smiled taking his son back into his arms.
    
    "I'm a daddy," he whispered as he slowly walked back into the room.
    
    ********
    
    "She's coding!" Caden yelled, Caitlyn now held the 4lbs. baby in her arms as she
    
    tried to get the infant to cry or breathe. Severus was pushed back as they rushed to
    
    get his wife breathing again. He watched in horror, and suddenly realized he was
    
    crying again.


	6. Xavier: Demetria

Moonlight-Thanks for the review, I love cliffs, don't worry I'm not into cruel and unusal punishment, and killing her would be… or would it? Hehe read and find out. 
    
    momma-dar-I wouldn't wanna crush Harry, poor thing, he has been through a lot, sadly this isn't the end. Don't worry I mean that in more ways than one.
    
    sev1970-People like ya make me smile, always saying your excited for the next chappy! Thanks for the review.
    
    Hawaiinpotter-I know what you mean on the walking away after a cliffy, you can't help but think what will happen. That's one thing I enjoy as the writer, even sometimes I walk away wondering what's going to happen.
    
    Hannahdris-At the current moment I am considering a flashback of Severus' life or something to that affect. I am at work on the third installment of this series, and we'll see what happens then.
    
    Sorry about the setup, I'm trying to fix it
    
    Chapter Six- Xavier: Demetria 
    
    There was a piercing scream as the baby finally cried, Severus along with her. Caitlyn brought the baby over to him, as the doctor's continued to work on her best friend. 
    
    "I know it might not completely help, but here's your new baby daughter, and she's beautiful. Underweight but beautiful," Caitlyn said. 
    
    "Her chances?" 
    
    "Whose? Your wife's or daughters?" 
    
    "Both?" 
    
    "Your daughter's is getting better, as long as her heart and lungs remain healthy. I can't tell you anymore about Lea. Why don't you go show the baby to the family?" Severus shook his head, tears unchecked falling. 
    
    "I can't, no, I can't leave her," he cried. 
    
    "She's bleeding out," Caden shouted out. Caitlyn looked at Severus and wiped a tear away. 
    
    "Did I tell you how much I admire you? Taking in your twins after all the pain you've been through. Don't give up on her yet Severus, I haven't and I don't think she has either." 
    
    "I admire Harry," Severus said softly, looking from the baby Caitlyn. "And Emily, they've both been through so much, Harry especially, accepting all the stuff that's happened lately. Accepting me as their father, me the greasy git," he whispered. Caitlyn then joined her husband in trying to revive Leanne.
    
    Severus sat down in a chair, his daughter clutched in his arms as she cried her eyes out, his wife convulsing as they tried to place life back into her prone figure. The world seemed to almost stop as he watched it, freezing around him. He closed his eyes and began to cry with his daughter. He wouldn't survive as a widower and the father of three motherless children. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Harry watched the door, he knew something was wrong, it had been twelve hours almost, and no one had come to tell them how his mother or sibling was. Dumbledore was worried as well. He continued to hold close to his grandchildren, while Minerva paced and Sirius cursed under his breath. 
    
    "Shut up!" Harry suddenly bit at his godfather as he cursed Leanne for marrying the 'greasy git'. 
    
    "Why!" Sirius yelled. 
    
    "Because that's my father! Do you know him? NO! Have you ever cared about his feelings? All you do is ridicule him! You took his life long dream job and you have the nerve to call him names. My mother and father are in there and…" 
    
    "Harry," a soft voice came, Emily looked up at the same time her brother did, Severus was barely standing in the door way of the waiting room,in his arms he held the tiny underweight baby. Tears tracks on his face, but he held a serious face. 
    
    "Dad?" He asked. 
    
    "Mum?" Emily asked. 
    
    "Your mother… oh God please no," he began to cry as he handed his daughter off to Dumbledore and started crying. Harry ran over to his father, worried about him. Severus tried to push him away. Harry stepped away, hurt by the way his father pushed him away, but he tried to put on a strong mask, he knew Severus was dealing with a lot. They both were. He managed no to cry himself.
    
    "Harry, take your sister," Dumbledore gently moved over and took Severus into his arms, allowing him to cry. Minerva eyed Sirius and walked over to Severus, gently reaching out she touched his head. 
    
    "It's going to be all right," she tried to console the broken man. 
    
    Caden walked up to the grieving family and sighed deeply before speaking,
    
    "Harry, Severus, Emily, everyone. We've stabilized Leanne; she's weak and has an infection. We're going to do our best believe me. I'm not about to let her die," Caden said as he walked out, blood covering the front of his shirt. He looked at Harry who was paler than usual as he gently lifted the baby from his arms. 
    
    "Your sister needs to go to the NNICU, you can see her soon. She'll be okay. Severus, if you can hear me, it would be a good idea if you're there when Leanne wakes up," Caden said and then slowly walked out of the waiting room. Dumbledore looked up at Harry and Emily. Sighing he gave an encouraging smile and looked back to Sev.
    
    "Harry I'm sorry," Sirius whispered. 
    
    "It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters right now is my mum and baby sister, and my daddy," Harry whispered touching his father's shoulder. Severus slowly met his son's eyes and pulled both his children close. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Draco looked in on the tiny babies; his cousin and brother. Emily was at his side holding his hand tightly. She had left the room long ago to see how her sister was. 
    
    "She looks so tiny," Emily whispered. Draco nodded and sighed, pulling his cousin close he held her as she slowly cried on his shoulder. 
    
    "I don't want to lose them," she sobbed. 
    
    "You're not going to, I promise you that. You won't lose them," he said softly, running a hand through her hair as she continued to cry. 
    
    "I'm scared. Mum has an infection while my sister… she doesn't even have a name." 
    
    "In time Emily, you can't expect it to happen all that quickly. Your father is hurting." 
    
    "Hasn't he been through enough, haven't we all?" Emily asked. 
    
    "Yes, but we don't control the world. Just wait, that's all I can suggest." 
    
    "I know. How is your mum?" 
    
    "Doing well, dad's a nervous wreck, don't really know why." 
    
    "He's new at this." Draco smiled. 
    
    "Part of me wishes you weren't my cousin." 
    
    "How come?" 

"Because I think I've fallen in love with you."


	7. Survival

Moonlight-I agree they wouldn't do well without each other. That's what I intended, and I'm please so many have noticed that, I wanted it to be noticeably that Harry needed his parents to rely on, and that Severus relies on him and Lea and Emily. Thanks for the review

Sarah-Anna-Thanks for the review, the part about Draco wasn't all my idea, my friend Missy came up with the idea that Draco was a good character that just needed loving which he didn't get from either parent. Originally she thought he should go to live with Severus as well. That was before I came up with Emily's character, that's when I was considering adding my own twist of Harry and Draco being brothers. Krystal then joined us in planning and we came up with the idea of Harry being a twin, and that's how Emily was created. We then had to think about Draco, and decided why not throw in another character, give Lupin a girlfriend and better past and a new son. That's how this all got formed. Funny isn't it. We spent three weeks of lunches planning this, depressing is a better word that we've got so much time on our hands.

momma-dar-Thanks for the review, I'm glad I have people who are so dedicated to reviewing for me, an author appreciates it, I'm sure you know that though. Okay enough babbling onto the story, please continue to review!

Chapter Seven-Survival

          Severus sat quietly beside the bed, his large hand clasping the small one of his wife. Her usual soft tanned skin pale and clammy as she fought off an infection. He looked at her face, trying to think what he would be doing if he hadn't met her all those years ago.

          "Lea, can you hear me? You've got to hold on for me, okay. I know it hurts right now, but there's a beautiful little baby girl waiting for her momma, Harry and Emily need you too. As much as I hate to admit it, I need you too. Lea, I can't live without you. I did love Lily, Merlin, did I ever love Lily. But You are the person I love now. You are the one I want to grow old with, not because of. Please give my baby girl time to know you, give Harry the chance to be that child he needs so badly. Emily, she's being so strong I know she wants to cry. She's so scared. I wish I could do something for her," he whispered. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Emily standing there, tears in her eyes.

          "Daddy," she cried. He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

          "It's okay Emily," he said as she started crying on his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth gently.

          "Tell me about my real mother, I'm sure it would help mom too," Emily asked after finally settling down. Severus sighed as he leaned back, her against his chest, she seemed so small.

          "You look very much like her, at one point you looked more like me, but you're starting to grow into your mother. She had auburn hair and emerald eyes. She was tall and well built. You're getting all of those qualities very quickly," he said smiling.

          "Could she sing," Severus smiled.

          "Could she ever, I could tell you the song she first sang to you. She loved to sing, and she only did it once before you were taken away, but she would sing when she was pregnant with you and Harry. She sang just before Leanne took you for safety reasons. She sang all the time." 

          "What was the first song she sang to me?" Emily asked.

          "You are my Sunshine' a sweet muggle song. Read a lot too, like you. She was good in almost everything she did, but perfected in charms," Severus spoke.

          "Hey, I'm good in charms," Emily said. Severus smiled.

          "See, so much like your mother. Part of me thinks you'll be the spitting image of her when you're an adult. You resemble your brother, but that's starting to change more and more. I see more of her quirks in you too." He said. She looked at him.

          "Quirks, like what?" He smiled as she gently began to ring her hands and play with her necklace.

          "Whenever your mum got excited or nervous she would play with her necklace or jewelry. When she was going somewhere with someone and was excited she would speak a hundred words a minute. She was smart, the smartest girl I've ever met."

          "Did she play Quidditch?" Severus smiled.

          "No, she was more of a chess girl. Use to kick my butt in chess. I eventually refused to play her, until she said she would let me win sometimes." Emily smiled.

          "What else."

          "She once set a dung bomb off in front of McGonagall's classroom so we wouldn't have to go to her class for the final. When McGonagall found out she was pissed all to hell," Severus said smiling.

          "I was not," Minerva startled them. Severus smiled.

          "Yes you were, threatened to send her home. We knew you would never do it."

          "How do you know, I could have," Emily smiled lightly.

          "What was she like when she wasn't around daddy?" Emily asked looking up at McGonagall.

          "She was a wonderful person, everyone seemed to love her. She was full of love and life for everyone. I love that girl like my own daughter, and sadly this fiend here like my son," McGonagall said touching Severus' shoulder once again.

          "Can I call you grandma then?" Emily asked. McGonagall smiled.

          "I would of course be honored. Any time you or Harry have a question about your mother, let me know," she said touched the girl's cheek.

          "Mmm," came a soft moan, Severus looked up, and smiled softly, allowing her father to get up, Emily moved over to her new grandmother.

          "Lea, can you hear me baby?" He asked. Fear gripping his heart.

          "Yeah," she said as her blue eyes slowly opened. 

          "How do you feel?"

          "Shit," she whispered smiling slightly. Severus chuckled.

          "You did it, we've got a beautiful daughter."

          "It was a girl?" Severus nodded.

          "Who does she look like?"

          "You," he whispered.

          "Demetria Amelia," Leanne whispered as she shifted slightly.

          "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'll go get the doctor," she nodded and smiled as he touched her cheek and kissed her.

          "I love you." He whispered.

          "I know," she said. He smiled again and hurried out of the room. Minerva wandered over towards the bed and touched her surrogate daughter's hand.

          "There was a time when he could hide his emotions better than any living person, fatherhood and marriage can do that to a person. He was worried about you Lea."

          "I love him."

          "You've helped him, I'm glad to see him happy finally," Minerva said.

          "We're all going to be happy finally," she whispered. Looking over at her daughter she reached a hand out and pulled the girl close, kissing her forehead.

          "Missed you," Emily said.

          "I missed you too tiger-eyes. So tell me what your sister looks like."

A/N: If you like the Mighty Ducks I've posted my first chapter of a MD story, it's the first Mighty Ducks story I've ever written and my friends say it looks promising so please if you're interested read the first chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks hope you enjoyed chapter seven.


	8. Fears

Chapter Eight-The Fears 
    
    Leanne slowly opened her eyes, she knew she was running a 
    
    fever from the infection, but that was to be expected, a smile 
    
    crossed her face as she saw Severus fast asleep in a 
    
    recliner, his head lulled off to a side, in his arms was 
    
    their two day old daughter. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    "Harry, you have to sleep," Dumbledore spoke gently to 
    
    his grandson. Everyone had tried to get the fifteen-year-old 
    
    boy to sleep, but it was proving to be a very impossible 
    
    task. 
    
    "Harry, worrying about Lea isn't going to help," 
    
    Remus tried. Roxanne had just arrived home and slowly walked 
    
    into the room. 
    
    "Come with me Harry," Roxanne said. Harry looked up 
    
    from his fetal position on the floor and slowly nodded. 
    
    Standing up he gripped the waiting hand as Roxanne slowly lead 
    
    him to a guest room. She smiled and handed him a stuffed 
    
    dog. 
    
    "What is it?" He asked. 
    
    "When you were born your father was set on giving you 
    
    both gifts, well sadly he never did get the chance to give 
    
    you yours, on account that you had to be moved so quickly 
    
    and you were sick. Well, this is the toy," she said 
    
    calmly. Harry looked at the stuffed black dog in his hands 
    
    and smiled. 
    
    "Looks like Sirius." 
    
    "Your dad knew that Sirius would be your god-father and 
    
    so he gave you something, a hint that maybe you would live. 
    
    Honey, I know you're worried and scared. I understand 
    
    believe me. I can't tell you what it was like losing my 
    
    mother at such a young age. However, I can tell you that 
    
    sleep will help, and sometimes when you sleep with a stuffed 
    
    toy that was given to you by that person, it does help." 
    
    "What if something happens?" Harry whispered. 
    
    "We'll be right here. Harry, I know you're scared, but 
    
    let me assure you of one more thing, if something ever 
    
    happened to Severus or Leanne we would care for you. You 
    
    would NEVER return to your aunt or uncle. Never, I promise. Believe me 
    
    when I tell you this Wolfie," she said brushing the hair 
    
    from his eyes. 
    
    "Am I childish?" 
    
    "No Harry, you're a boy with fears, no one can blame 
    
    you of that, especially after what you have been through. 
    
    Anyone whom accuses you of being childish is more childish 
    
    than you." 
    
    "I'd rather do something better with this stuffed dog. 
    
    I know dad originally gave it to me, but I'm too old for a 
    
    stuffed animal." 
    
    "Umm, what do you want to do with it then?" She asked smiling. Harry smiled and 
    
    handed it to her. 
    
    "Give it to Xavier, he's going to need it." 
    
    "I think you're going to be a great big brother," 
    
    Roxanne whispered as her nephew hugged her tightly. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    The house was awoken by the shrill cry of an infant. Harry 
    
    rolled over in his bed and groaned. 
    
    "Merlin no," he whispered as he soon realized that 
    
    would soon be an all too well known sound about his house. 
    
    Suddenly he didn't want to be a big brother. 
    
    "Harry, I'm taking Emily to see your mother, would you 
    
    like to go?" Harry nodded vigorously at Minerva's 
    
    question. 
    
    "Get dressed then," she said and closed his door. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus was awoken by the shrill beeping of his wife's 
    
    machines as she coded again. He looked around as Caitlyn and 
    
    Caden entered. 
    
    "Where's my daughter? What's going on?" He asked 
    
    nervously. 
    
    "She was taken back to the NNICU hours ago. Leanne's 
    
    fever has spiked, the infection just got worse. Now please go 
    
    outside," Severus nodded and stepped outside.
    
    Watching what was going on inside the room. Fear gripped 
    
    his heart once again. 
    
    "Dad?" Severus turned to see his two children. 
    
    "Your mum just got worse, they're working on her 
    
    now." 
    
    "Severus, can we talk please," Caden said a moment 
    
    later as he left the room. 
    
    "Sure," Caden nodded, he looked at Harry and Emily. 
    
    "Go ahead inside, um, don't pull any of the wires out 
    
    please," they nodded and headed inside the room. Caden 
    
    stepped out of earshot for the twins in case they were still 
    
    by the door. 
    
    "Your wife has a very severe infection in her blood. She 
    
    could die; I don't know what is going to happen. We've 
    
    got her on major antibiotics and medications, however it 
    
    doesn't look good. She's very weak right now." 
    
    "What can we do for her?" Severus asked. Caden sighed. 
    
    "Talk to her, keep her warm. Anything, as long as she 
    
    knows you're there. Your daughter can go home today if she 
    
    continues getting well, I would recommend sending Harry and Emily home with her and
    
    Dumbledore. You, however, really 
    
    need sleep because it's not going to help anyone if you 
    
    get sick." 
    
    "I can't sleep, I haven't really slept since Demi was 
    
    born." 
    
    "Then I suggest you take a sleeping potion. I will not 
    
    have you all here worrying your arses off. Go home, I'll 
    
    go discharge your daughter and I want the four of you out of 
    
    this hospital and sleeping in your own beds. I will floo you 
    
    if anything changes. I don't want to see your face before 
    
    nightfall. Do I make myself clear?" 
    
    "Caden…" 
    
    "Severus, don't make me admit you, I can always find a 
    
    reason. You have three children to take care of now." 
    
    "All right." 
    
    "Good, now go get everything ready, and please don't 
    
    use the floo with your daughter until she's two, I want 
    
    her lungs healthy until then." 
    
    "All right." 
    
    "All right, go get the car, I'll go pack up your 
    
    daughter and then your children can go home with you." 
    
    "Thanks Caden, for everything." 
    
    "I've been in your shoes Severus, twice and it isn't 
    
    fun. However it won't help if you don't care for 
    
    yourself. Get home, all of you take baths, change your 
    
    daughter, feed them all and send them off for a real nights 
    
    sleep. Make sure you sleep as well. I'll send you a bottle with milk for Demi." 
    
    "Thanks again Caden." 
    
    "Don't thank me, we're not even close to the end yet 
    
    amigo, now go." Severus hurried off and Caden shook his 
    
    head. 


	9. More Fears

Chapter Nine-Love or Fear 
    
    Severus stood over the changing table (that's what Emily 
    
    had called it) and looked down at his daughter, who was 
    
    wiggling, but otherwise seemed fairly calm about the fact 
    
    her (her what? – I'll gunna say 'dress') was flapping in the breeze. 
    
    Emily was in the shower and Harry was sleeping, leaving 
    
    Severus by himself with his daughter and a clean diaper. 
    
    "There has to be a point to this," he said looking at 
    
    his daughter, she giggled slightly. 
    
    "What do you find so funny? Think it's cute that daddy 
    
    doesn't know how to get you dressed huh?" he said 
    
    snickering. 
    
    "All right, well, let's try this." 
    
    "Dad, have you used all these?" Emily asked, her hair 
    
    soaked as she walked into the room and saw the pile of 
    
    thirty diapers. 
    
    "Help me," he said desperately. Emily rolled her eyes and walked 
    
    over to her sister. 
    
    "Well Demi, it's fairly obvious that we need to teach 
    
    our boys a few things," the baby smiled slightly. (Can babies smile or giggle at that
    
    age? Well I suppose she is a witch…)
    
    "Daddy watch," Emily said gently as she began to put the diaper on
    
    her baby sister. 
    
    "How did you do that?" 
    
    "Dad, it's not that complicated. Now why don't you 
    
    put her to sleep? Demi, I'll see you after your nap," 
    
    she said kissing her baby sister's forehead. 
    
    "Night daddy," Emily said slipping out of the room, 
    
    leaving Severus with a defenceless infant that was enjoying 
    
    staring at him. 
    
    "Tell me something Demi, how do women do it?" He asked. 
    
    The baby continued to stare at him. Severus gently picked 
    
    her up, and cradled her against his chest. She was so 
    
    little, but yet seemed to snuggle into his warm embrace 
    
    instantly. 
    
    "What did I ever do to deserve this?" He asked as he 
    
    carried her over to her bassinet. Placing her in the small 
    
    crib he looked at her, as her face slowly began to redden 
    
    and scrunch up. 
    
    "No…" and instantly the impending scream was emitted. Severus 
    
    groaned and lifted her back up. She stopped. 
    
    "Cute," he whispered. He placed the baby back down, he 
    
    did this for three minutes until finally he carried the baby 
    
    over to his bed and lay down besides her, falling asleep 
    
    with her clutched in his arms. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    The woman stood in the corner, unseen by her former 
    
    husband. Smiling she walked over to his prone form watching him as he 
    
    slept soundly, his daughter asleep upon his chest. She 
    
    reached over and touched the infant's forehead. 
    
    "Worry not Demi, you shall not be the only one from this duo. 
    
    Take care of your father. Harry won't be able to do it 
    
    forever." She smiled and looked at her husband. 
    
    "I know you can't hear me Severus, but if you can take 
    
    care of my Wolfie. I miss you," she leaned over and 
    
    touched her lips to his pale forehead. She then floated out 
    
    of the room and across the hall towards Emily's room. 
    
    Emily slept soundly on her bed. A book open on her stomach, 
    
    proving she had fallen asleep while studying. Leaning over 
    
    the ghost touched Emily's cheek. 
    
    "You've grown up into such a beautiful woman. You're 
    
    a good young girl, and I'm so proud of you. Don't 
    
    forget to take care of yourself while you care for everyone 
    
    else my child. Take care my beautiful Emily." She kissed 
    
    Emily's temple and then walked through the wall into 
    
    Harry's room. Where he slept on his stomach, his head 
    
    turned towards her. 
    
    "Harry," she breathed. Bending down by his head she 
    
    brushed his bushy bangs from his closed eyes. 
    
    "Don't think about the bad times, only the good, and 
    
    please know my baby boy that you didn't kill me, it was 
    
    never your fault. I love you Harry, so does James. Don't 
    
    be too hard on Sirius, he always was protective," with a 
    
    soft kiss she placed a note on his dresser and then she 
    
    disappeared. 
    
    Harry awoke suddenly; opening his eyes he looked around and 
    
    saw a note sitting next him on his dresser. Sitting up in 
    
    bed he pulled it close so he could read it. 
    
    My Beloved Harold Jamieson Snape,
    
    You will be sixteen in one month. By now you know the 
    
    truth, for I have been watching you. I know there is fear in 
    
    your heart for many things, but at the same time there is 
    
    a tremendous amount of guilt. This letter is to ask you to 
    
    let go of what happened sixteen years ago on Hollow's eve. 
    
    You were a mere infant and had no control over it. However I 
    
    do feel it important that you know exactly what happened so 
    
    I'm going to tell you. 
    
    First off Severus had refused to visit you, and I knew why, 
    
    he had told me earlier that I was in danger and I should 
    
    leave for our safety. I did not listen and thus cost you a 
    
    mother. Peter was supposed to be our protector, however he 
    
    lied through his teeth. He betrayed us to0 Voldemort. James was 
    
    the first to go. He died with little pain, if any, his last 
    
    moment was spent worrying about you. He did love you Harry, 
    
    very much like a father would a son, or an uncle a nephew. 
    
    Sirius then showed up to help defend us, as well as Remus 
    
    and eventually Severus. 
    
    We fought for you Harry; we fought to keep you alive
    
    that night. Until I was cornered in your room and murdered. 
    
    I wrote this letter a day after my death, as a ghost. I am 
    
    now at peace and will no longer be returning. However, 
    
    please know that I am happy. Harry watching you and your 
    
    sister meet and be with your father thrilled me, but to see 
    
    you are finally happy, alas, much has changed since that 
    
    evening. Your father cried for an hour on the floor before 
    
    Voldemort nearly killed him sending him into a coma. 
    
    Your father has suffered greatly like you for most of his 
    
    life, including the hard times he went through with his 
    
    sister. She was a witch, and she was a good one. At eight we 
    
    knew she would be in Hogwarts if she lived. Your father was 
    
    broken hearted when his sister died in his second year. He 
    
    made a vow not to lose anyone he loved ever again. He did. 
    
    He lost you two and then me. He needs you Harry, now and 
    
    forever. I know you want to be your own person, but make 
    
    sure being his son is part of that person. He's not a bad 
    
    man. 
    
    As for Voldemort, I don't believe you can ever truly kill 
    
    him, so sadly I beg you to not allow your guard down. I 
    
    trust that Albus is still as genius as ever and has your 
    
    home; the hospital and Remus' house guarded and bewitched 
    
    like Gringotts. 
    
    Take care my child, for life is just upon you and it would 
    
    delight me to know that you are finally at peace with 
    
    yourself and my death. You must be at peace to really defeat 
    
    Voldemort. I love you my son. 
    
    Love forever~ 
    
    Lily Amelia Evens-Snape 
    
    Harry felt the tears run down his face as he read the note 
    
    from his mother, part of him was still dealing with this, 
    
    looking around he covered his face and began to cry. Never 
    
    feeling or seeing the arms of his dead mother wrap around 
    
    him and hold him one last time. 
    
    (Oh my Goodness – that was really good. A nice, different approach. Well done – my
    
    friend!)
    
    ~~~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus woke up slowly, looking around he jumped slightly 
    
    when he saw a ghostly figure standing before him, she placed 
    
    her finger to her lips and smiled at him. He looked at her 
    
    for a moment and it hit him. 
    
    "Lil?" 
    
    "It's time my love, time to let it go. I know you're 
    
    still hurting. You've grieved, now let it go. Get past it. 
    
    You cannot raise a daughter with hate and anger in your warm 
    
    heart." 
    
    "I don't know how." 
    
    "I was there that night, even though I died, I saw it." 
    
    "You saw me?" 
    
    "Yes," she whispered. His mind wandered back nearly 
    
    sixteen years ago. 
    
    FLASHBACK 
    
    Severus collapsed beside the dead form of his beloved wife. 
    
    "NO!" He cried out in anger, beside her body sat the 
    
    innocent form of his son, on the child's head was a 
    
    lightening bolt scar, tears were running down his chubby 
    
    cheeks. 
    
    "I killed her, dear God, I did this," he whispered as 
    
    he lifted the baby into his arms. Suddenly Rebeus Hagrid 
    
    showed up and sighed. 
    
    "I need 'a boy Severus," Hagrid said. 
    
    "Please, give me a moment," Severus cried, holding his 
    
    wife and son in his arms. 
    
    "We don't 'ave a moment Severs, an' ya know it." 
    
    "I'm going to lose him too," Severus cried as he 
    
    watched Hagrid take the infant into his arms. 
    
    "I'm sorry 'bout this Severus but it aint' really 
    
    goodbye," the giant said. Severus watched his son 
    
    disappear with the giant and he knew deep down it really was 
    
    goodbye. 
    
    END OF FLASHBACK 
    
    Severus looked at the tiny form of his daughter and looked 
    
    back at the ghost of his ex-wife Lily. 
    
    "You have your chance, you hold Harry's, Emily's, Demi's and your childhood within
    
    your grasp. You must get past 
    
    the hurt and pain of that night and prepare for living your 
    
    life with this little bundle of joy." 
    
    "What about Lea?" He asked. 
    
    "She will not die. She will live for a long time, long 
    
    enough to give you one more child and watch them both grow and 
    
    flourish." 
    
    "Another child? How long?" 
    
    "Ahh, not that I cannot tell you, nor the sex that the child will be. You will 
    
    be pleased. Let them grow up. I love you Severus." 
    
    "I love you too Lilly." She touched his cheek and then 
    
    was gone. 

Thanks for all the reviews sorry this is soooo late, I couldn't sign in and I've been busy. Chapters will not be up this week so please don't beg me, because I'm very busy until next Sunday. Thanks for your patience


	10. Coming Home

A/n:Thanks for all the reviews and your patience. 
    
    Sadly the play is over, and I am starting to really miss it. 
    
    However I'll always remember our good times, thank god 
    
    I'm close friends with Freshman, because I'll be leaving 
    
    before they leave me. Please enjoy this chapter and review!
    
    Chapter Ten-Coming Home 
    
    Severus sighed as he quickly ran around the house, Harry 
    
    sighed as he placed his father's coffee only inches away 
    
    from his baby sister, not thinking. 
    
    "Dad, calm down, she's going to be fine. We'll take 
    
    care of Demi, you go pick up mum," Harry said as Emily 
    
    smiled at him. 
    
    "Okay, remember she's going to want to rest." They 
    
    all turned as they saw a now two-week-old infant lick her 
    
    lips. 
    
    "She drank my coffee," Severus said. 
    
    "She must be magic if she likes that," Emily said. 
    
    Severus rolled his eyes and kissed all three of his children 
    
    on the head. 
    
    "Be good I'll be back in three hours. I love you 
    
    guys," he said and left the house by floo. 
    
    "So you like coffee," Harry said as he looked at the 
    
    baby. Emily looked at him. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus walked through the halls of the hospital wing, 
    
    finally after nearly two weeks in the hospital his wife was 
    
    well enough to come home. He opened the door to her room and 
    
    smiled as Caden was handing her a couple vials. 
    
    "Severus, no sex for five months at least," Caden said. 
    
    Severus turned white. 
    
    "Jeez, what a greeting, besides who wants to have sex 
    
    with you, I'd rather have it with my wife," he said 
    
    smiling at her. She smiled in return and greeted him with a 
    
    hug and kiss. 
    
    "I meant for her you moron. I know you're going on your 
    
    honeymoon four weeks before the twins party, however you 
    
    cannot have sex. She's still weak." 
    
    "Yes sir, never thought I'd be having sex when other 
    
    people told me too," Severus said. 
    
    "Are you ready to go?" Severus asked looking at her. 
    
    "Yes, how are you?" 
    
    "Good, by the way your daughter has a fetish for 
    
    coffee," Leanne raised an eyebrow in question. 
    
    "What was my daughter doing drinking coffee?" 
    
    "Ask Harry, he put it there. Can I take her home?" 
    
    Severus asked looking at Caden. 
    
    "Far be it from me to stop you. God knows she's a tight 
    
    arsed patient." Caden said as Leanne smacked him and 
    
    kissed his cheek. 
    
    "Be good, and I'll see you guys at the beginning of the 
    
    school year. Oh and Severus be a good man and don't always 
    
    make her get out of bed to care for the midget," Caden 
    
    said. Severus rolled his eyes. 
    
    "Hey I've been taking care of that 'midget' as you 
    
    called her for two weeks now and she has yet to have a 
    
    problem. 
    
    "If you don't consider coffee a problem." 
    
    "Haha funny," Lea said kissing his cheek. He smiled and 
    
    wrapped his arm around her waist. Part of him knew this was 
    
    hardly the end of their worries, but he wanted to live in 
    
    this moment. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    "Is it just me or is she more trouble than she's 
    
    worth," Harry said looking at the messy kitchen, between 
    
    coffee, two day old pizza, cereal and several over things the 
    
    kitchen was trashed. 
    
    "We should have stopped with the coffee, she's just a 
    
    baby," Emily said. She knew her parents would be pissed to 
    
    hell. 
    
    "They'll be home any second," Harry said. 
    
    "You clean up, I'll go get her cleaned up," Emily 
    
    said lifting her new baby sister into her arms. Harry moaned 
    
    as he looked at the kitchen, and suddenly jumped when a hand 
    
    fell on his shoulder…. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus' eyes grew wide as he surveyed the kitchen/ 
    
    dining room. He saw Harry standing there and instantly knew 
    
    what had happened. 
    
    "Hello Harry," Severus said laying a hand on his 
    
    son's shoulder. 
    
    Grimacing Harry turned around slowly to see his mother and 
    
    father looking at him, waiting. 
    
    "Would you believe I didn't do it?" He asked. 
    
    "No," Snape said. 
    
    "Uh, would you believe Demi did it?" 
    
    "No," Snape repeated. 
    
    "Am I grounded?" Harry asked hoping the answer was no. 
    
    "Yes." Harry scowled and sighed. 
    
    "We should have stopped at the coffee." 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus sighed, his arm protectively around his wife, now 
    
    fast asleep, the moonlight shining upon her beautiful face. 
    
    He sighed; it seemed too good to be true. Slowly getting up 
    
    he pulled on a robe and walked out of his room, opening the 
    
    door across the hall he smiled at the sight before him. 
    
    Harry was fast asleep, and peacefully asleep. Uncovered by 
    
    his blankets, his arm was hanging over the side of his bed, 
    
    touching his shoes slightly, a small snore emitting itself 
    
    from his open jaw. Severus smiled and quietly walked inside, 
    
    placing his son's arm on the bed and covering him up with 
    
    the comforter again. He smiled as he ran a hand through the 
    
    boy's unruly hair, surprised when Harry seemed to tip his head 
    
    into the gentle touch. Severus gently left the room and 
    
    closed the door, moving to his daughter's room. 
    
    He opened Emily's door and smiled, the desk light was 
    
    still on, as she sat at her desk fast asleep, in her nightclothes. Shaking his head,
    
    Severus walked over and lifted 
    
    her into his arms without waking her. Pulling the covers 
    
    back he placed her in the bed on her back and kissed her 
    
    forehead, drawing the covers up around her neck. He then 
    
    walked back over to the desk and smiled, she had been 
    
    writing a poem from the looks of it. Not wanting to intrude 
    
    he turned the light off and walked out of the room. 
    
    The last room was that of his baby's. He walked over to 
    
    the crib, the moon casting a soft shadow on her angelic 
    
    face. She slept softly, her chest rising and falling softly. 
    
    Slowly though, her eyes opened revealing her mother's 
    
    crystal like eyes. 
    
    "Hello my little baby girl," he whispered. The infant looked at 
    
    him, her lower lip trembled, but she made no sound. 
    
    "Hungry?" He asked the baby looked at him. Smiling he 
    
    reached down into the tiny crib and lifted the baby into his 
    
    arms. She snuggled into his chest quickly and closed her 
    
    eyes. 
    
    "Ah, just wanted to be held," he said. The infant's 
    
    eyes opened again and looked at him. Not wanting to frighten 
    
    the baby as she peaked into his soul, he made his way over 
    
    to a nearby rocking chair and sat down. 
    
    "Daddy can't sleep now either. How about a little 
    
    music, aye little one?" He said. The baby seemed to blink 
    
    in approval; Severus smiled and thought for a moment. 
    
    --You Belong to Me-Jason Wade-- 
    
    See the pyramids along the Nile 
    
    Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle 
    
    Just remember darlin all the while, 
    
    You belong to me. 
    
    See the market place in old Algiers 
    
    Send me photographs and souvenirs, 
    
    Just remember when a dream appears, 
    
    You belong to me. 
    
    And I'll be so alone without you, 
    
    Maybe you'll be lonesome too. 
    
    Fly the ocean in a silver plane, 
    
    See the jungle when it's wet with rain. 
    
    Just remember til you're home again 
    
    You belong to me. 
    
    Oh I'll be so alone without you, 
    
    Maybe you'll be lonesome too. 
    
    Fly the ocean in a silver plane, 
    
    See the jungle when it's wet with rain. 
    
    Just remember til you're home again 
    
    You belong to me. 
    
    Oh I'll be so alone without you, 
    
    Maybe you'll be lonesome too. 
    
    Fly the ocean in a silver plane, 
    
    See the jungle when it's wet with rain. 
    
    Just remember til you're home again 
    
    You belong to me. 
    
    Severus sighed and smiled as he looked down at the now 
    
    sleeping figure of his baby girl. He brought her forehead to 
    
    his lips and kissed it. He then got up and placed her in the 
    
    crib. 
    
    "She loves her daddy," Lea's voice whispered. Turning 
    
    he smiled at her. 
    
    "I just can't believe she's real," he said softly 
    
    touched the child's chest, feeling it raise and fall. 
    
    "She's real and she loves you so very much. Come, 
    
    let's get some sleep honey," Lea said taking his hand. 
    
    Severus took his robe off once they were in their bedroom 
    
    again and got into the bed beside his wife. 
    
    "I love you, madly, with everything in me." 
    
    "I love you too honey," Lea replied, and soon the two 
    
    were asleep within one another's arms. 


	11. Adventures in Babysitting

A/N:Thanks to all those who are being so patient
    
    And pleasant, it's been a busy past few weeks, and
    
    It's only getting more and more busy. School ends
    
    In two months here, and I can't wait. As soon as
    
    Spring break over here begins you can most likely
    
    Expect some daily updates, because I've been so 
    
    Behind lately, plus I am going to try and widen
    
    My fan fiction writing. While I'm also busy with an
    
    Original, so please continue to be patient with me.
    
    Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like it
    
    So much, this was a really fun story to write as I got
    
    To put so many emotions in it, and a lot of it was
    
    Based upon how I was raised. I had older siblings, who
    
    Liked to experiment on Julie and I to see what we 
    
    Would eat. Hehe I still remembering being three
    
    And given a hot pepper. To say the least my mother
    
    Wasn't happy. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!
    
    R&R
    
    Chapter Eleven-Adventures in Babysitting 
    
    Four weeks later it was early July, and Severus looked at 
    
    all the bags that were heavily packed for only two people. 
    
    Harry sat next to his father wondering why his parents were 
    
    leaving them with Demi. 
    
    "All right, you've got everyone's floo, Albus will be 
    
    over every Saturday and Wednesday. The milk is in the 
    
    fridge, am I forgetting anything?" Lea asked as she walked 
    
    out with Demi in her arms. Severus rolled his eyes. His wife 
    
    was finished healing and doing beautifully, ready and 
    
    willing to go away with him to go to Ireland for a short two-week honeymoon.
    
    "Lea, if you forgot it you can tell them, it's not like 
    
    we have no contact. Now you two behave and please don't 
    
    give your sister anything but the milk she is supposed to 
    
    drink," Severus said. Harry and Emily smiled as Lea handed 
    
    Demi to Harry. 
    
    "Don't worry we'll be fine. See you guys in two 
    
    weeks," Harry said. 
    
    "We'll be home in plenty of time for the party, so 
    
    don't get worried, bye guys," Lea said kissing all three 
    
    of her children she stepped into the floo. Severus rolled 
    
    his eyes and kissed his girls, he smiled at Harry. 
    
    "Bye kiddo," Harry smiled softly in return and watched 
    
    his father and mother disappear. 
    
    Two hours later 
    
    Harry sat trying to give his sister a bath while Emily was 
    
    trying to find food for them, as the elves were taking a 
    
    small vacation. Harry soon realized he was getting wetter 
    
    than his sister was. 
    
    "Demi, this would be simple if you'd' actually sit 
    
    still!" The baby was screaming as the soap got into her 
    
    sweet eyes. Emily came in, looking exasperated, her hair out 
    
    of sorts. 
    
    "Harry, maybe I should give her the bath," Emily said, 
    
    seeing that clearly her sister was having a horrid time. 
    
    Harry sighed. 
    
    "Be my guest, I'm not getting anywhere. I'll go order 
    
    pizza," Emily nodded and watched him strip off his wet 
    
    shirt and walk into the hallway. 
    
    "Well, I think your big brother is at a loss for words, 
    
    don't you?" The infant had calmed down considerably, and 
    
    was now starring at her wide eyed. 
    
    "I thought so. Now would you please sit still so I can 
    
    give you your bath?" The infant began to place her own 
    
    hands on her head, rubbing the baby soap into her hair. 
    
    "Demi, I'm glad you're my little sister," a few 
    
    moments later they were dry and happy. Emily was softly 
    
    singing while Harry came into the living room with a large 
    
    pizza box. 
    
    "Dinner time," he said softly. 
    
    "Harry, what about Demi?" Emily asked. Harry shrugged 
    
    and handed the infant a pepperoni. 
    
    "Harry," she said, but Demi had no qualms with eating 
    
    the spicy food. 
    
    "She doesn't even have teeth," Emily said surprised 
    
    as her sister seemingly gummed her food. 
    
    "She's a witch Emily, do you expect any less?" 
    
    "No, suppose not. So now what, it's only seven." 
    
    "Let's go watch a movie, dad has some good ones." 
    
    "They'd better be G rated," she said Harry nodded. 
    
    Within moments they were seated downstairs watching Sense 
    
    and Sensibility. By nine Emily had placed their sister down 
    
    for sleep and were busy watching Dogma. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus pulled back the blankets and climbed in next to his 
    
    wife, smiling gently. She could tell his mind was elsewhere. 
    
    Turning over she placed a hand on his chest and smiled. 
    
    "Want to tell me what the spacing out is all about?" 
    
    She asked gently. 
    
    "I don't know, I was just thinking, it's been a rough 
    
    couple of weeks, and I just pray that they're going to be 
    
    okay. I'm becoming a real honest to god father aren't 
    
    I?" he said chuckling. 
    
    "It's a father and mother's job to worry, I'd be 
    
    worried if you weren't. Severus just try and relax. Albus 
    
    will be there periodically to check on them, and we're 
    
    only going to be gone for twelve days, not even a full two 
    
    weeks. Now, I know we can't have sex until later this 
    
    summer, however I'd really like to be with my beloved 
    
    husband, who I haven't spent enough time with since then 
    
    end of the school year." He smiled and gently kissed her 
    
    lips. 
    
    "You've got me all to yourself now my love." Severus 
    
    said as he gently wrapped his arms around his wife. 
    
    "Severus, tell me something," she began. 
    
    "Anything my beautiful wife," he whispered kissing her 
    
    neck and lips. 
    
    "Is Voldemort really dead?" She asked. He stopped, 
    
    looking into her eyes gently. Those big blue expressive eyes 
    
    that were so easily lovable. 
    
    "What?" He asked confused. 
    
    "Is Voldemort really dead? Was he killed?" Severus let 
    
    go of his wife gently and frowned slightly, falling back 
    
    into his emotionless self. 
    
    "Personally, no I don't think he was, someone like that 
    
    doesn't just 'die' they live forever. He should have 
    
    died when he gave Harry that scar, but he didn't. He lived 
    
    on, and not because someone saved him but because something 
    
    inside him is keeping him alive. Until we find out what that 
    
    something is, he's going to remain alive, in a weak sense. 
    
    I believe he will remain weak for another amount of time, 
    
    and when we least expect it he will come back, and maybe win 
    
    this time." 
    
    "How long?" Severus sighed, placing his hands behind 
    
    his head. 
    
    "Before our children hit their twenties, before Demi hits 
    
    her twenties. Not before she's eleven though. Something 
    
    tells me she'll be in Hogwarts by the time he comes back. 
    
    But with the right kind of people we'll be ready." 
    
    Severus said and looked back at his wife. 
    
    "Severus, I won't lose them," Severus shook his head. 
    
    "Harry is strong, as are his sisters. We're their
    
    parents they can't be weak. It's not in their blood." 
    
    "Severus, you nearly died," she whispered touching his 
    
    cheek. 
    
    "I know baby, but it's past now angel. We've got 
    
    twelve days left and I plan on using every day to my 
    
    advantage," he whispered rolling over and kissing her. She 
    
    giggled slightly and kissed him in return. His sweet 
    
    passionate lips. She had to smile at the thought that he was 
    
    probably the most feared and hated teacher at Hogwarts, and 
    
    here he was in bed with his wife kissing her. What 
    
    would her old friends say now? 
    
    "I love you," she whispered, her kiss deepening. 
    
    "I love you more," he replied. 
    
    "How many kids do you want?" She asked him as he 
    
    continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. 
    
    "Twenty," he said, she laughed as he pulled away and 
    
    smiled. 
    
    "I'm not giving birth to twenty kids," she said 
    
    chuckling. He smiled at her and touched her cheek, allowing 
    
    his hand to trail down her cheek and shoulders. 
    
    "One more," he said softly. 
    
    "Just one?" 
    
    "I can't handle more than five, especially since our 
    
    last one will be twenty when I'm sixty three if I have my 
    
    way," he said. 
    
    "So you want another one two years from now?" He smiled 
    
    and nodded. 
    
    "Well I don't plan on waiting fifteen more years, not 
    
    with a beautiful woman like you around." She smiled and 
    
    continued kissing him deeply. 
    
    "We're not really supposed to be doing this," she 
    
    whispered as he gazed into her eyes, a smile on his thin 
    
    lips. 
    
    "I'm a Slytherin, didn't anyone tell you? I don't 
    
    listen to rules." She laughed. Severus smiled and muttered 
    
    a charm, dimming the room completely. 


	12. Trouble Begins

Lei Dumbledore-thanks for the heads up, I had to agree, but I just wanted to 
    
    Have them with her. Thanks though, and thanks for the review
    
    Hawaiinpotter-thanks for the review it's good to know I have loyal readers!
    
    A/n:I've putting up three chapters because first off I'm lacking in reviews a little
    
    Hope by some chance three will get me a few more reviews. Second I'm lacking
    
    In time that I put them up because I'm so busy. And three I figure you guys
    
    Could use a treat. Please Read and Review!
    
    Chapter Twelve-Trouble Begins 
    
    Harry rolled over with a tired groan and realized why he 
    
    had woken up, his sister's loud crying was breaking the 
    
    calm silence of the entire house. Harry sighed and drew back 
    
    the covers, getting out of bed he padded across the hall in 
    
    his bare feet and boxers. He opened the door and sighed. 
    
    "Demi, I'm not like Emily, I can't take care of you, 
    
    and I don't know what it is you want." He whispered. The 
    
    baby continued to cry, looking at him desperately for 
    
    something. Sighing Harry reached down into the bassinet and 
    
    lifted his sister into his arms. Cuddling her against his 
    
    nightshirt, she seemed to quite almost instantly. Harry 
    
    smiled as he gazed into her blue eyes. 
    
    "You're going to look just like your mama. I want you to 
    
    know something Demi. You may only be my half sister, but I 
    
    love ya. You'll never truly be my half sister. I love you 
    
    with all my heart and soul. As long as you know that we'll 
    
    be okay. Emily and I, we'll always be here, to tell you 
    
    stories, to read to you, hug you, kiss you, hold you, and be 
    
    there if and when you really truly need it. Don't ever 
    
    feel like you can't come to one of us and dad and mum are the 
    
    same way. We're here to protect you until the end of time. 
    
    Protect you Demi, not stop you from life, just protect you. 
    
    I love you so much.  I love you sweet one. You need a nickname; I'm Wolfie to dad.
    
    Emily is tiger-eyes. What's 
    
    your spiritual animal?" He whispered. Smiling he closed 
    
    his eyes for a moment and thought, thinking about what he 
    
    felt as he held her in his strong arms. Her tiny form 
    
    relying on him full force that very moment. He smiled as he 
    
    allowed the energy flow through him, and suddenly his smile 
    
    widened as he looked down at the beautiful girl. 
    
    "A crane aye, well that makes things slightly difficult, 
    
    however I'm sure I can find a nick name out of that. Well, 
    
    your really small, I know that doesn't have anything to do 
    
    with your animal, um, crane wouldn't sound right, I think 
    
    I'll call you small one, seeing as I'm like six times 
    
    your size. Small one, that's it, you'll always be my 
    
    small one," he whispered as he looked down at her. 
    
    "So, I suppose you're just fussy, however you've 
    
    calmed down since I've held you. How about a nice warm 
    
    bottle? I believe the elves are back today, and they would 
    
    be able to get you one" The baby watched him with 
    
    fascination. Just as he was finished saying that Misty 
    
    walked into the room smiling. 
    
    "Mister Harry would like a bottle warmed?" Harry 
    
    smiled. 
    
    "Harry, please, and yes would you mind?" Misty shook 
    
    her head no and hurried off. 
    
    ~~~~~~~ 
    
    Lea slowly opened her eyes and gazed around at the brightly 
    
    lit hotel room where they were staying. She smiled, last 
    
    night had been nice, she hadn't drifted asleep until well 
    
    past four. It was now noon; she looked over towards her 
    
    sleeping husband, and became a little worried when she saw 
    
    how pale he looked. While he was normally pale, he seemed 
    
    whiter than usual. 
    
    "Sev?" She asked softly. Sitting up she realized there 
    
    was a fine sheen of sweat covering his head. Leaning over 
    
    she touched his head, it wasn't burning, but warmer than 
    
    usual. 
    
    "Sev, honey wake up," she said slightly, touching his 
    
    side and shoulder. He moaned at the slight touch to his 
    
    right side. 
    
    "Severus, honey," she said softly. His eyes slowly 
    
    opened, reveal hazy glazed hazel eyes. 
    
    "Sev?" He moaned again. 
    
    "What's wrong?" He asked. 
    
    "Are you feeling all right? You're a little warm and 
    
    slightly pale," she said softly. He nodded and slowly sat 
    
    up, wincing at the pain it caused. 
    
    "Are you sure?" She inquired. 
    
    "Yeah, fine. How are you feeling?" He asked looking at 
    
    his wife. 
    
    "I'm wonderful. Well if you're sure you're all 
    
    right I'm going to take a shower," she said. Smiling he 
    
    looked at her. 
    
    "I'd like to join you," he said. She smiled. 
    
    "Normally I wouldn't mind, however, being out of the 
    
    hospital after being pregnant for eight months, there are 
    
    things I'd rather you did not see my love. I shall not 
    
    take long. I love you," she said touching her lips to his. 
    
    He watched her get up and slowly walked to the bathroom. He 
    
    sighed and settled back down into the warm sheets. 
    
    Lea slowly undressed and looked in the mirror, she had lost 
    
    weight, which was expected, but she still felt large. 
    
    Sighing she climbed into the shower and allowed the water to 
    
    run against her neck and back. 
    
    Severus felt himself falling asleep once again, closing his 
    
    eyes he felt himself drifting off. Soon he was lost in the 
    
    land of sleep. Lea came out twenty minutes later and smiled, 
    
    her husband was fast asleep, a small grimace on his lips, 
    
    but looked peaceful. 
    
    She decided to allow him to sleep and went in search of 
    
    food. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Harry sat in the rocking chair and fed his sister her 
    
    bottle; she sucked on it and looked up into his eyes. 
    
    "You're quiet a spectacle, with such dark hair and 
    
    bright blue eyes. You'll be a beauty when you grow my dear 
    
    sister. Well seeing as how you are now calm again, and I'm 
    
    tired, I'm going to place you back down and go back to 
    
    sleep," he said. He placed the infant back down in her 
    
    crib and rubbed her back and side until she was asleep once 
    
    again. He then headed back to his own room, never realizing 
    
    that his sister had been watching the entire time. 
    
    Emily walked into the room and looked at her sister. 
    
    "We got luck baby girl, we got so very lucky," she 
    
    whispered running a hand through the soft hair. 
    
    (Luck of what? I'm just confused – Lucky because they have Harry??)
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus awoke with searing pain in his side. He rolled over 
    
    and gripped his stomach, he gasped and waited as it finally 
    
    subsided. Looking around he slowly got up and groaned, he 
    
    didn't see Lea around, and he knew she had probably gone to go get something to eat.
    
    He got up and pulled on a pair of 
    
    comfortable khaki pants and a nice dark blue shirt. 
    
    Ignoring the annoying pain in his right side he slowly made 
    
    his way out of his room. 
    
    ~~~~~ 
    
    Dumbledore showed up about two hours later, Harry was still 
    
    sleeping while Emily was reading and Demi was in her play 
    
    pen touching and playing with toys. 
    
    "My two beautiful granddaughters." 
    
    "Morning Grandfather," Emily said smiling. 
    
    "Where is Harry?" 
    
    "Sleeping, I have the feeling he is getting as much sleep 
    
    as he can," she explained gently. Albus nodded and sat 
    
    down beside her. 
    
    "Grandfather, can I ask you a question?" 
    
    "Of course." 
    
    "Why do most students hate my father?" 
    
    "You saw him before he told you did you not my child?" 
    
    "Well, yeah, but I mean there has to be a better reason, 
    
    isn't there." Albus smiled and placed a kiss to her 
    
    forehead. 
    
    "Yes, your father was never popular with anyone, except 
    
    your mothers. They always loved him, and after awhile James 
    
    and Remus began to love him like a brother. However, Sirius 
    
    always hated him, and Sirius had always been dangerously 
    
    popular, so he would often have little followers. Sirius 
    
    didn't know your father then, and maybe if he had, things 
    
    would have been different. Your father was a changed man 
    
    after you two were taken. Part of him knew he may never see 
    
    you again and that made him annoyed, and frustrated. He 
    
    spent his days around children, watching them grow up in 
    
    every aspect of the word, and it made him become bitter, 
    
    because he knew he would never really see you two grow up. 
    
    Especially not you, because you lived in the states and he 
    
    couldn't visit you, it would have been far too obvious. 
    
    When Harry arrived, I was sure he would change, but he did 
    
    not. I fear maybe he was far to gone by that time. Instead of 
    
    telling Harry the truth he turned against the boy and…" 
    
    "Hated me, or at least didn't like me. He ridiculed my 
    
    father, or the man I thought was my father. He berated 
    
    everything I did, until he got reactions from me. He would 
    
    always have a way of saying how Slytherin I was just so he 
    
    could get my goat. It drove me nuts. And he always got a 
    
    reaction. He used to try and get me expelled; I always 
    
    thought it was because he did indeed hate me, however, I 
    
    know now it was not. He was so full of anger from all those 
    
    years lost and the minute I came he saw me as the only way 
    
    to get it out. I was in Gryffindor, normally he wouldn't 
    
    care, but it bothered him, because Sirius was there too. 
    
    What bothered him the most was that he thought I was just 
    
    like Sirius, he thought I held myself above all others, all 
    
    the time," Harry finished as he sat down on the other side 
    
    of his grandfather. Dressed in green khaki cargo shorts and 
    
    a blue tank top. 
    
    "Did he ever hit you?" Emily asked, unable to see her 
    
    father the way they spoke of him. 
    
    "No, your father would never lay a hand on a student, or 
    
    a teacher for that matter, well unless something happens 
    
    next year. Severus has seen far too many bad things happen 
    
    to good people, he's seen pain unlike any other. When 
    
    he first found out that his son had been beaten most of his 
    
    life he was filled with the most anger I've ever seen him 
    
    filled with, I never told you about the day he came into my 
    
    office." 
    
    ~FLASHBACK~ 
    
    Severus ignored the final words Lupin had said to him in 
    
    the hallway, he turned and ran upstairs, in a fit of anger. 
    
    Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and heard the sounds 
    
    of his surrogate son's footsteps. He had always known when 
    
    Severus was about to come in, for the boy had a way of 
    
    showing himself easily. He often wondered how Severus 
    
    survived as a spy. 
    
    Severus burst into the room, with Lupin hot on his tail. 
    
    Severus' emotions for the first time since Lily's death 
    
    were haywire, he was angry, sad, and looking horribly stuck 
    
    between choices. 
    
    "Severus, how pleasant to see you." Lupin had gone to 
    
    Dumbledore only early that afternoon and explained his plan 
    
    to tell Severus. 
    
    "They beat him!" Severus yelled. Lupin pulled out his 
    
    wand and quickly cast a silence charm on the office to which 
    
    Dumbledore nodded his thanks. 
    
    "Who beats whom?" Dumbledore asked. 
    
    "They beat Harry! How could you leave him there with 
    
    those bastards!" He yelled loudly. 
    
    "Severus, calm down and explain yourself, I have no 
    
    evidence of the boy being beaten by anyone. Except perhaps 
    
    emotionally by you." 
    
    "I would never lay a hand on my SON! No one will!" He 
    
    screamed louder. 
    
    "I know you wouldn't. Severus, calm down and have a 
    
    seat, please. You're not getting anywhere this way except 
    
    closer to blowing out Lupin and my own ear drums and maybe 
    
    finding a way to break a silencing charm." 
    
    "It's not a joke Albus, Vernon Dursley hits him. He 
    
    hits and beats MY CHILD. I will not put up with that!" He 
    
    said harshly. 
    
    "First of all, you haven't claimed him as your child as 
    
    of yet. So he is still James son. While you're 
    
    biologically his father you have never showed that child 
    
    anything more than anger and hate. Until that changes, you 
    
    will not act as though you have always been his father. I 
    
    appreciate the truth, and I do plan on protecting the boy 
    
    further than I did, but until you tell him he is your son 
    
    and he accepts you, there will be no charging into my room 
    
    otherwise. Now Severus if you would kindly remove yourself 
    
    from my office and go speak to that boy of yours, we won't 
    
    have such a problem." Severus looked at Dumbledore, his 
    
    lip twitch with anger. 
    
    "Severus, do not argue you know that you need that boy as 
    
    much as he needs you." 
    
    "Albus give me the chance to talk him but just don't 
    
    send him to an orphanage." 
    
    "Severus, you know I would never do that." 
    
    End of Flashback 
    
    "He really did care, didn't he?" Harry asked. 
    
    "Yes Harry, he never really stopped loving you, he just 
    
    had his wall built so high and thick that it took a 
    
    beautiful little girl, a fear of losing you, and his adoring 
    
    best friend to snap him out of it." 
    
    "Poor daddy," Emily whispered 
    
    "You've all been through a lot in your lives, and now 
    
    you're all finally together, I just hope it stays that 
    
    way." Dumbledore said smiling. 


	13. The Problem Grows Worse

Chapter Thirteen-The Problem Grows Worse 
    
    Dumbledore spent most of the day with the twins and his new granddaughter. Telling them stories of their parents as young children, and telling them stories of the wizarding world when he was a boy. The next several days went by in a blur. Harry and Emily continued taking care of each other and their little sister. They were doing fine and having a great time. Twelve days passed with ease and soon Severus and Lea came home by Floo with smiles on their faces. Harry embraced his father while Emily handed Demi over to Lea and hugged him as well. Harry met his father's eyes and didn't miss what the others had missed. His father was pale, paler than he should be. His smile didn't reach his eyes and it looked as though he were hiding a pained expression. Deciding to speak with his father about it later they hurried off to dine at a large beautiful muggle restaurant. 
    
    Harry watched his father throughout all of dinner and on the way home. His father had ordered something small and hadn't eaten much of it. He mostly just smiled or spoke when spoken too and would grimace every once in awhile. 
    
    Harry headed up to bed around midnight that night. As he was heading into his room he saw his dad coming out of the bathroom, he looked horrible. 
    
    "Dad are you all right?" Harry finally asked. Severus looked at his son. 
    
    "Yeah, I'm fine buddy, going to sleep?" Harry sighed and nodded. He knew his father would hopefully tell him when he wanted to or felt comfortable about it. 
    
    "Hey dad, can we spend a little time together, tomorrow?" Harry asked gently. Severus smiled and touched his son's shoulder. 
    
    "Sure buddy, what would you like to do?" 
    
    "Horse riding or something." 
    
    "Okay, we can work on your transfiguration as well," Severus smiled softly as he son groaned. 
    
    "Night Harry, sweet dreams," Severus said watching Harry walk into his room. 
    
    "Night dad, I'll try and I love you." 
    
    "Love you too," he replied. Harry climbed into bed and smiled as his father turned the light off and closed the door, leaving Harry to think about his father. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Harry and Severus rode for what seemed like hours, from nine in the morning and just kept riding, through lunch and they were heading through dinner. 
    
    "Dad, are you really okay?" Harry asked as he pulled his horse to stop so they could watch the sun set just in front of the pitch. 
    
    "What are you talking about?" Severus asked calmly. 
    
    "You might be able to hide the pain from them but you can't from me. Please tell me why you didn't eat yesterday and why you seem to be in pain?" Severus eyed his son wearily and nodded finally. Getting off his horse he stepped onto the grass and headed towards the nearest tree, Harry seeing this, quickly followed suit. 
    
    "I've been having pains in my right side, I don't know why, and I will not tell your mother. I'm fine Harry; I've probably been overworking myself or something. Now don't worry." 
    
    "Dad, I'm going to worry. I just got you, I won't lose you." Harry said. Severus sat up and grabbed Harry by his upper arms, gazing into his eyes. 
    
    "You won't lose me Harry. It's nothing really." Severus said, suddenly the pain ripped through him like nothing he had ever felt before. It even seemed to beat the Cruciatus Curse. Severus gripped his side in fury, trying to stop the pain. Suddenly he found himself throwing up what little was left from the breakfast he had eaten and blood. 
    
    It was how pale his father became in a matter of seconds that told Harry nothing was okay. The blood his father began to throw up just confirmed every fear inside of him. Harry quickly gripped his father's shoulders when he was finished and apparated into the house, where his father fainted in his arms. 
    
    "MOM!" Harry yelled as his sister came rushing down the stairs and saw her father. 
    
    "What happened?" Lea asked as she hurried towards her son and husband. Emily now joined them. 
    
    "We were talking and suddenly he got really pale and began to throw up blood," Harry was trying not to lose it in front of his sister. 
    
    "Emily go floo Remus and your grandfather, then get ready, we're flooing to the hospital," Lea said as she looked at her husband, who was out cold in their son's 
    
    arms. 
    
    "Lea?" Lupin asked as he stepped through the fireplace and into the living room, Dumbledore not far behind. 
    
    "We're taking him to St. Mungo's, I need one of you to stay with Demi, she's asleep in her crib upstairs," Lupin looked at Albus. 
    
    "I'll stay, you've known him longer Albus," the old wizard nodded a thanks and watched them gently get Severus over to the fireplace. 
    
    ~~~~~ 
    
    As soon as they were at St. Mungo's a flurry of action began around Harry and his father. Doctors asking questions so they could better diagnosis about what was going on around them. 
    
    "Get him into the ER, I think he's got a bad appendix, call the OR it may have already burst!" Caden yelled. 


	14. Another World

Chapter Fourteen-Another World 
    
    Lea watched her stepson pace around the waiting room in 
    
    fear. She silently reminded herself it was Harry's way of 
    
    keeping himself sane. Emily was busy reading, or at least 
    
    attempting to read a magazine as she sat between Dumbledore 
    
    and her mother. 
    
    "Harry, honey," Lea said softly. 
    
    "He can't die, not after all this. No, I won't let 
    
    him. He's all I have left!" Harry said harshly. Lea 
    
    watched him react and shook her head. Like father like son. 
    
    The poor boy was going to wear himself out if he kept on 
    
    like this. 
    
    "Harry, he isn't going to die, now would you please 
    
    come and sit down." 
    
    "Why can't anyone tell me something!" Harry yelled 
    
    suddenly. Just as Caitlyn was coming out of the ER. 
    
    "Well if you would calm down, I'll tell you everything 
    
    I know," she said to Harry. She looked at him, he had 
    
    grown in the couple of months since he had left school. 
    
    "I'm sorry, what's wrong with him?" 
    
    "His appendix has busted, expelling all the fluid in it. 
    
    This isn't a good thing because although the appendix has no 
    
    purpose it does hold fluid a person needs. We're trying 
    
    to help him, however it's going to be up to his body. He 
    
    could very well get an infection from the fluids. The 
    
    operation should be over in a couple hours, you are welcome 
    
    to remain here until it does." 
    
    "Caitlyn, he's my father, and even though one year ago I 
    
    would have been thrilled to see him die, I can't live 
    
    without him. Please don't let my father die." Caitlyn 
    
    touched his chin gently then kissed his forehead. 
    
    "I know you love him Harry, and he knows that as well. 
    
    Don't worry, Caden and I will do everything in our power 
    
    and more." Harry nodded. 
    
    "Thanks." 
    
    "Lea, you need sleep, you're not exactly in great shape 
    
    yourself. I'll be back as soon as the surgery is over, As 
    
    the assistant to my husband and your doctor Lea, I want you 
    
    and Emily to go home and get some sleep. Albus you and Harry 
    
    can stay here until you know more. You can return then." 
    
    Lea sighed, maybe she would be better off taking care of 
    
    Demi, where she could get it off her mind. 
    
    "All right." 
    
    "Good girl. Harry, your father adores you," with a 
    
    gentle and understanding smile she headed back into the OR. 
    
    ~~~~~~~ 
    
    Five hours later Caden came out of the OR, a worried but 
    
    relieved look on his face. Harry quickly approached the man. 
    
    "How is he?" Albus was the first to speak as he stood 
    
    up behind his grandson. 
    
    "He's asleep, doing better. We're trying to pump him 
    
    full of anything and everything that will prevent an 
    
    infection. The next forty-eight hours are going to be 
    
    crucial. Harry I'll take you back to seem him if you'd 
    
    like, while Albus goes and fetches your mother and 
    
    sisters." Harry looked at Dumbledore who simply nodded. 
    
    Then he slowly followed Caden to a large area, which 
    
    he figured was the Intensive Care Unit. Caden stopped 
    
    before allowing Harry to go inside the room. 
    
    "He doesn't look good, he's hooked up to a lot of 
    
    wires, I just want you to know that." 
    
    "Okay," Harry said, getting more nervous by the moment. 
    
    Caden opened the door slowly and watched as Harry walked in. 
    
    He didn't seem to show any surprise to the state that Severus 
    
    was in. 
    
    Harry looked at his father and felt all his fears hit home. 
    
    He was hooked up to machines, IVs and other various tubes 
    
    and lines that were helping to keep him alive at this very 
    
    moment. Harry looked around to grip his father's hand or 
    
    something, and reached out, touching the hand gently touched 
    
    it, looking at how large they were compared to his. 
    
    "Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but please hold 
    
    on. I… you're all I've got," Harry said nothing, but 
    
    continued to hold his father's hand, looking at the man 
    
    that had hated him for so many years, and now seemed to be 
    
    the centre of the world. 
    
    ~~~~~~(Going spacey on ya) 
    
    Severus whirled around and gasped, looking into the face of 
    
    a man much like him, but with blond hair and a moustache. 
    
    Severus looked around and raised an eyebrow. 
    
    "Who are you? And where in the hell am I?" Severus 
    
    asked. 
    
    "My name is Jamie, and you are in Limbo, give me a few 
    
    minutes another person will be joining us in a moment." 
    
    Severus rose an eyebrow again and watched the man with the 
    
    moustache. 
    
    "All right I'm here, let's get this over with," 
    
    another voice said. Whirling around to his other side 
    
    Severus was met by two dark eyes much like his, dark spiky 
    
    hair and a silver green suit. 
    
    "What are you?" Severus asked. 
    
    "I am a Metatron, I'm the voice of God," the 
    
    character said. Severus looked between the two. 
    
    "Voice of God, okay what in bloody Hell is going on!?"
    
    "Where am I!?" Severus demanded. 
    
    "You are in Limbo, Jamie and I are here to help you make 
    
    'The Choice'." The Metatron said. 
    
    "The Choice? What does that mean?" Severus asked. There 
    
    had been a time when he had thought about maybe even believe 
    
    in God. As like many wizards no one had ever really had need for 
    
    God, but many had found comfort in knowing someone was more 
    
    powerful that Voldemort. 
    
    "The choice, between life and death," Jamie said. 
    
    "Okay, if he's the voice of God, what does that make 
    
    you?" 
    
    "I choked to death from strep throat," Jamie explained. 
    
    "I'm confused," Severus said. 
    
    "We're here to show you what your life is like and what 
    
    it might be like if you make the choice to live," Jamie 
    
    explained slowly. Severus sighed and looked at the two men. 
    
    "There really is a God?" He asked. 
    
    "Yes, and he seems to think rather highly of you 
    
    people," the Metatron said smirking. 
    
    "Come on then, let's get on with this," Jamie spoke. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Harry sat beside his father's bed, as well as Lea. Emily 
    
    had opted to stay home for awhile, until later, when she was 
    
    more comfortable with seeing her father in a hospital bed. 
    
    Severus, the Metatron and Jamie stood behind them watching 
    
    Harry. 
    
    "Your son is having a lot of problems with this. Many he 
    
    hasn't even told you about. Your son needs you." Jamie 
    
    said watching Harry, a small smile crossed his face as he 
    
    thought of Nina. 
    
    "A year ago he would have been thrilled to see me in this 
    
    position," Severus said. 
    
    "Harry isn't like that. He's nothing like that. He 
    
    would never wish anything horrible, even on his worst enemy. 
    
    Harry is a lot like Jesus, he knows he's going to help the 
    
    world, your world, but at the same time he's so scared of 
    
    letting everyone down. He thinks he has to be perfect, 
    
    that he can't cry, he can't mess up, or he'll be seen 
    
    differently by everyone," Metatron said. 
    
    "He's not responsible for this. Poor kid so much has 
    
    happened to him. I just wanted to give him a home, and a 
    
    loving family." 
    
    "You did, don't you see. Harry is happier now than 
    
    he's ever been. You gave him all of that. Harry will have 
    
    problems all of his life, some big some small, but for the 
    
    rest of his life he'll have you to back him up no matter 
    
    what," Jamie explained. 
    
    "Harry took it so much better than I ever thought he 
    
    would to be honest. I was sure he'd hate me." 
    
    "I don't think Harry even hates Voldemort. He just 
    
    wants to be a normal boy, even if it means leaving those who 
    
    have faith in him behind. He wants to feel like Ron or 
    
    Draco," Metatron said. 
    
    "Poor kid always had it tough. I hope he knows how much 
    
    we care." 
    
    "He knows," Jamie said softly. 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    Suddenly Severus was in the great hall looking around, his 
    
    eyes not believing what was before him. There at the 
    
    teachers table sat who he believed to be Hermione, Harry, 
    
    Ginny, Himself, McGonagall, and several other students. He 
    
    followed his older self's eyes towards a young boy sitting 
    
    on a stool with the sorting hat upon his head. 
    
    "Is that…?" 
    
    "That's your grandson, Xander. Your daughter is over 
    
    there, and your son, he's sitting over there." Jamie 
    
    said pointing to the children. 
    
    "I have another son?" 
    
    "Yes, and he's a chip off the old block. Cute little 
    
    tyke," Metatron said smiling. 
    
    "Harry… that means he and Emily are married?" 
    
    "Yes. Both are married. Emily is married to the Ministry 
    
    of Magic, best thing that'll ever happen to your world. 
    
    Harry, well I'll let you find out who they're married 

to," Jamie said smiling.


	15. Discovering the Future

A/N:Okay people, first off this one hasn't been Betta so any mistakes I'm sorry

Let me explain. I was unable to post because every time I did part of the story 

Got cut off, so I had to continue to wait for it. Unlike I usually do I am just

Going to announce thank you for the reviews and next time if it still works I'll

Thank you all twice. I just don't want to mess this up right now. I'm sorry

It took so long but that is why, please forgive me and Thank you for all the

Wonderful reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen-Discovering The Future

          Severus stood perfectly still watching his older self smile as he watched. Plenty had changed about him. He no longer had long greasy black hair, but gray blond hair and brighter eyes than he had ever really held. He seemed tanner as well. He looked pleasant.

          "This is awaits me if I live?" Severus asked.

          "Just watch my friend. You'll live a good life Severus. Instead of being known as a bastard or a greasy git, you'll be known as the richest man in all of Hogwarts. Instead of spending your summers alone and crying, you'll spend them riding along the hills of your ranch home with your sons, and god sons. Instead of spending your time cursing the fact that you live everyday around these little boys, you'll be thanking your happiness and excitement that awaits your sons. Instead of yelling at the Gryffindors you'll be cheering everyone on, not just one house, but every house. Pride will fill your heart as you watch your children grow. Not just Demi and your little boy, but Harry and Emily. They won't just be your children they will become Lea's children too. Lily didn't want you to die, but she wants you to move on, she wants you and Harry and Emily to move on. She wants you all to see the chance you have sitting directly in front of you," the Metatron said quietly.

          "Show me more," Severus said. The Metatron smile as he glanced over at Jamie. Nodding the Metatron snapped his fingers, and the scenery changed. 

          They were in the mansion, a large Christmas tree stood in the middle of the living room. A fire was lit, and an older looking Lea sat on the couch as she slowly wrapped a present.

          "When are the kids getting here?" Severus asked as he walked over to his wife, he hadn't changed much.

          "Harry will be here by six tonight, Emily didn't know, she thinks her husband might have to work." The Severus nodded.

          "Well, she married the Minister of Magic, she can't honestly expect herself to never be busy. What about Demi?"

          "She will be here with her family soon, as well as Jase," Lea said. 

          "Are we happy?" Severus asked looking towards Jamie. The man nodded.

          "You'll be happy Severus. Given the chance you'll be thrilled. You'll have bad moments, of course, and maybe you may even drift from your son, but you will never stop loving him," Jamie explained.

          "Severus, we need to show you some of the bad things as well, if you do live, you still have to face the fact that life will never be perfect," The Metatron said. 

          "All right." The Metatron snapped his fingers again and they stood in a small hospital room. Severus looked around and then saw himself sitting before a thirty year old Harry.

          "My God what happened to the boy?"

          "He's dying Severus, his life like your shall be hanging in the balance as well," Jamie said.

          "Voldemort isn't dead is he," Severus said touching his son's face.

          "No, and you know that. Tell them. People will begin to listen, the sooner the better," the Metatron said.

          "He looks like me," Severus said staring at his son, a mirror image of himself with a little Lily combined.

          "Severus, we need to move on," Jamie spoke quietly.

          "Will he die?"

          "What do you think?" Jamie asked as the Metatron snapped his fingers once again.

          They stood in the house once again, but everything looked different. He heard the pounding of feet as he watched an eighteen year old Harry huff down the stairs.

          "Harry," Lea said walking towards him.

          "I don't want the damn house! I don't want his shit! I want him, I want my father back! I just want my Father!" Harry yelled as he left the house.

          "Where am I?" Severus asked watching painfully as his son sat down on the porch just outside of the house and began to cry.

          "This is what will happen if you die," Jamie said softly.

          "It will destroy your son Severus. Only you can teach him that he has a family now. He thinks your all he has, because you were there for him to rely on. If you die that will all be gone," The Metatron said softly.

          "I don't want to hurt my son, I love him, I really do."

          "Maybe you should tell him again. Severus, your son knows you love him, but it hurts him to see you suffer. He adores you. Do you know that a year ago he saw you as a bit of a hero?" The Metatron said. Severus looked at him and bent down in front of his son. He was so handsome. Touching the boys cheek tenderly he smiled.

          "It's going to be bad isn't it?" Severus asked.

          "He wouldn't live past his eighteenth year, and if Voldemort isn't defeated what do you think would happen?" Severus nodded as he looked at the Metatron and sighed.

          "I can't let him die, Harry could live a good life, and the truth is I'm afraid to let that boy down anymore than he's already been let down," Severus said.

          "You saying what I think you're saying?"

          "Yes." Severus said.


	16. The Longest Hour

Chapter Sixteen-The Longest Hour

          As Caden had told him, the next forty-eight hours were crucial and they were the worst. For on the sixteenth hour Severus spiked a fever of 104 that wouldn't drop no matter what they gave him.

          He began to seize several times, and would have horrible dreams, in which he would scream or cry out in terror. All the while Harry remained by his father's side. 

          Harry sat by his father's side, it was 2 in the morning, and it had been thirty six hours since Severus had come out of surgery. His father's fever had reached a high of 106 an hour ago and they were now pumping him full of every fluid they had to keep him hydrated and hopefully cool him off. He was sleeping right now, but he was doing bad. Nightmares plagued his sleep as he would cry out several times.

          "No dad, please dad," Severus spoke as he fidgeted. He cried out again. "Please, father," he cried. Harry placed a hand on his father's.

          "Dad, no one is going to hurt you," he whispered.

          "Your father is much like you Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked through the door. Harry watched the headmaster place a hand on the younger man's brow and Severus calm almost instantly.

          "He spent eighteen years of his life being beaten. He lived a horrible childhood. I soon became his surrogate father. Someone had to care for the poor child," Albus spoke gently.

          "How are you Harry?" He asked.

          "Tired, worried. He saved me from that hell hole, I can't leave him now. I can't let him down."

          "Seems like you and your father and you are more alike than either knows," Albus said as he sat down beside his grandson and studied the boy behind his half moon spectacles.

          "What do you mean?" Harry asked, green orbs meeting blue.

          "I mean your father has continually expressed his need to give you the love you've needed for many a years now. He worries all the time about letting you down."

          "I can't lose him Professor," Harry whispered.

          "It's Albus, or grandfather, and Harry, you are not going to lose him," Dumbledore said placing his free hand on Harry's slim shoulder.

~~~~~~

          Severus stood watching his son, father-in-law and himself in the room. He felt tears come to his eyes, knowing what he was dreaming, while seeing his son in such pain.

          "You're really sick," Jamie said.

          "Can I make it?"

          Severus you have the will to live, at the moment your body is fighting to live, but you're very sick," the Metatron said.

          "Can he hear me?" Harry spoke quietly to his grandfather.

          "I believe so," Albus said. Severus walked over to his son and touched his shoulder.

          "I can hear you Harry. I'm listening my child," he whispered into his son's ear. Harry looked at his father's body on the bed.

          "Dad, you've made every dream come true. Please don't leave me, you're all I have," just as Harry finished speaking the machines went haywire. 

          Severus gripped his abdomen as he heard the machines wail, he was flat lining. The spirit of Severus disappeared, leaving the Metatron, Jamie, Harry, Albus and an unresponsive Severus in the room.

          "No!" Harry screamed as Caden and Caitlyn burst into the room. Albus gently led his grandson out of the room. Harry trying to fight and reach his father.

          "Please dad!" He screamed. He watched through the small window in the door as the doctors and nurses rushed to keep him alive.

          "His fever has spiked," Caden yelled looking at the monitors.

          Harry turned and buried his head into Albus' chest, and began to cry. Albus simply held the boy, allowing him to cry it all out. He lifted Harry into his arms as though the boy weighed nothing and held him close as he sat down in a chair. 

          "Daddy?" Lea said as she walked through the floo followed by Emily and Roxy.

          "I don't know anything right now," Albus said softly. Lea seeing her son crying in his arms gently reached forward and pulled the boy into his lap, cuddling him close. Harry's head resting on her shoulder as she ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his back. Emily watched, it was hitting her hard as well. Roxy grabbed her hand and smiled, pulling the smaller sized girl into her own lap she kissed her temple.

          "I love you," Roxy said to the girl.

          "I don't want daddy to die," she whispered.

          "The doctors are doing everything they can baby," Lea said softly as she reached out and pulled Emily's head onto her other shoulder, as she joined her children in crying.

          Lea looked up just as Caden walked through the door, a very nervous look on his face.

          "Caden?" She asked, not moving.

          "Lea," he stopped.


	17. The Grangers

Chapter Seventeen-The Grangers

          Caden sat down across from the family and sighed. Rubbing his eyes he ran a hand through his hair.

          "Severus is in a coma. His body has basically shut down all it's functions so it can heal it's self. We were forced to intubeate him, we're doing everything possible, but right now it's up to him, and God." Harry looked at him.

          "God? What the hell does he have to do with this?"

          "Harry in my business you learn to accept there is a God, I'm a doctor and a wizard, I do believe in God. I do believe that right now he is trying to help your father. Please don't lose your faith."

          "I never had any," Harry whispered.

          "It's not hard to believe my boy, but God is there and he loves us. Just give it time my child."

          "I want to see him," Harry whispered, wiping the tears from his chin and nose.

          "All right, Emily would you like to see him as well?" Emily nodded and together the doctor and teenage twins followed him. Lea sat back against her father who placed a kiss on her head.

          "Severus didn't believe in God for a long time," she whispered.

          "I know honey, I know. Give Harry time, he's having a rough time with all of this."

          "I feel so bad, he is just getting over his own fears and now this."

          "Come on Lea, let's go for awhile, we'll check in on him when the kids are done, Harry needs to go home anyway," Roxy whispered.

          "He hasn't slept forever. Poor thing is so scared." Lea whispered as her sister lead her away from the waiting room and towards the cafeteria. 

~~~~~~

          "He looks horrible," Emily whispered as she watched her father.

          "Yeah he does doesn't he."

          "He's so still, I've never seen him this still before," Harry gripped her hand.

          "He's usual moving, almost always moving," Harry said smiling.

          "Can he hear us Harry?" Emily asked. Harry looked at her, kissing her hand gently he nodded.

          "I think he can," Harry whispered. Emily nodded and slowly walked over to her father, touching his pale clammy hot cheek.

          "Daddy, we're here, and we just want you to know that. Please daddy, don't give up."

~~~~~~~

          Harry and Emily walked out of the room about twenty minutes later and saw Lea and Roxy standing there.

          "We just got an owl, Harry you haven't slept in a long time, you need sleep and to eat. Sweetheart, you're not going to get that if I'm here with your dad or you're here with your dad."

          "What are you getting at?" Harry asked looking at his new mother. Emily had known this was coming.

          "We've asked Hermione and her parents to take you and Emily for a couple days, until we know more. You can come on weekends, but I don't want you worrying yourself here."

          "You can't!" Harry yelled angrily.

          "Harry, Demi is going with you too, I'd just feel better if you were safe with someone who cares about you."

          "No way!" Harry yelled.

          "Harry, don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood and I don't have the energy to do it either."

          "I'm not leaving dad." Harry yelled. He couldn't see Jamie, the Metatron and Severus' spirit standing in the corner.

          "Good, that boy needs to get out of here. This may be the only way," Severus said.

          "Let's hope," Jamie whispered.

          "Harry, you don't have a choice in the matter, please if not for me do it for your father. He would be horrified if he knew you spent day and night at his bedside."

          "Fine!" Harry yelled, stalking over to the floo he was gone seconds later, muttering 'Snape Manor'.

          "Sometimes I feel like the evil step mother," Lea said. Emily looked at her mom.

          "He loves you, he's just scared mum," she whispered.

          "I know he is pumpkin, why don't you go talk to him. You two have a connection."

          "I love ya mum," Emily said and then headed towards the floo.

~~~~~~

          Emily landed in the living room of the manor and looked around.

          "Harry!" She yelled. She hurried towards the kitchens and opened the door.

          "Harry?" She called again.

          "Lily, have you seen my brother?" She asked the small elf.

          "No Miss Emily," the elf said and returned to work. Emily sighed and headed upstairs, still calling her brother's name. 

          /what the hell do you want with me?/ a voice asked inside her head. Whirling around she didn't see anyone in his room. Then she touched her necklace which was glowing.

          /I just wanna talk/ she thought, hoping that maybe it was her brother.

          /yeah well, talk/ he returned.

          /where are you/ she asked.

          /none of your damn business/ he replied.

          /it is my business, you're not in the house, and you're probably in your form./

          /and a point goes to the pretty lady in blue/ he said coyly.

          /don't get coy with me Harold Jamieson Snape/ she replied angrily.

          /excuse me/ he hissed.

          /Harry, I just want to talk, please/ she pleaded.

          /I'm on the hill, you'll see me/ he finally admitted.

          /thank you/ she said quickly she ran down the stairs and out the door, transforming into her tiger form along the way. It didn't take long to find her brother, who was sitting in his wolf form upon the hill. She planted herself beside him and looked at him.

          /I'll race you to the barn/ she said smiling. He looked at her.

          /your on,/ he said. Within seconds the Wolf and Tiger were racing towards the barns. Emily approached it with speed and grace, as Harry tried to beat her out, as she reached the door only inches before he did she transformed into her human form again and was pounced on by her already human brother.

          "Why you little," he yelled tickling her. She laughed and finally pushed him away.

          "Older is better."

          "In your dreams," Harry responded. She stood up slowly and dusted herself off, he did the same.

          "Harry, I know we haven't known each other more than a year, but you're my brother and I do love you." He smiled and gently pulled her into a hug.

          "I love you too sweet sister," he said leaning his head against hers.

          "I know you're worried, but remember that mum is trying to protect us." Harry nodded.

          "I know, so we might as well go pack up and grab Demi, from the sound of it, Mr. Granger and Hermione arrive tomorrow by car."

          "Harry," she said stopping.

          "What?" He asked calmly as they began to walk back to the house.

          "You love her don't you?" Harry looked at his sister.

          "Love who?"

          "Hermione," she said. Harry smiled.

          "I don't know what I think about her."

~~~~~~

          Lea sighed the next day as she held her daughter one last time, she knew it would be awhile before she might seem them.

          "Mum," Harry said gently, looking at his step mom.

          "Yes?"

          "I'm sorry, about yesterday. I love you, and I know you are trying to take care of us. Please take care of dad." Lea placed Demi on the floor and grabbed Harry in a hug.

          "I'm going to miss you three."

          "Our birthday is in two weeks, will he be okay by then?" Harry asked.

          "I hope so honey." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lily the elf went and answered it.

          "Hermione!" Harry yelled, no matter how dire the situation was, he was pleased to see his friend. The two embraced. Lea watched and had to smile, she could tell that Harry liked her. Mr. Granger stepped into the house and smiled.

          "Hi, I'm Hermione's father, you must be Lea."

          "Yes, thanks for taking them, with what's going on, I just feel better knowing they're safe."

          "I don't doubt it. We'll of course watch them," he said. Emily came downstairs, her bags levitating in front of her. She saw Hermione and instantly hugged her friend.

          "I've missed you two," Hermione said looking at Harry.

          "Me too," he said, gripping her hand softly. Emily walked over and picked Demi into her arms. Hermione smiled.

          "She's beautiful," Hermione said as she held the baby.

          "We'll do our best." Mr. Granger said.

          "I know you will. Emily, Harry I'll owl you with updates on your father," they both nodded and looked at Mr. Granger.

          "Well, are we ready?" Hermione nodded. Lea watched her children leave with the man and daughter. She sent up a silent prayer and headed back to the hospital.


	18. Awake

Chapter Eighteen-Awake 
    
    Lea sat beside her husband's bedside five days later, 
    
    holding his limp hand. The doctors said he was still in a 
    
    light coma, but he was doing better. His fever was down to 
    
    102.3, he was breathing easier and the infection seemed to 
    
    be going away. 
    
    "Sun ain't gonna shine anymore," she began. 
    
    "Moon ain't gonna raise in the sky," she continued to 
    
    sing quietly and slightly out of tune. 
    
    "The tears always clouding your eyes," she stopped, 
    
    feeling her own tears clouding her eyes. 
    
    "When you're without love," came the soft scratch 
    
    voice, causing her to jump. She looked down and felt the 
    
    tears begin to fall, his hazel orbs staring at her. 
    
    "You're awake," she whispered. He smiled and nodded. 
    
    "I'm awake, come here," he said gently he weakly 
    
    pulled her close until she was lying beside him on the bed. 
    
    She ran her hands through his greasy black hair. 
    
    "We need to cut this mop," she whispered, he smiled 
    
    lightly at her. 
    
    "I like the mop," he said in a raspy voice, she reached 
    
    out and grabbed a cup of water, giving him some she looked 
    
    back into his eyes. 
    
    "Please, please cut it, at least cut it." 
    
    "All right, I'll cut it as soon as I'm out of 
    
    here." 
    
    "Good, cut it short, because it looks so horrid." 
    
    "Hey," he said smiling softly at her. She snuggled 
    
    closer to him, leaning her head into his chest. 
    
    "You're really here aren't you," she whispered, 
    
    touching his chest, where she felt his heart thumping 
    
    lightly. 
    
    "I'm really here." 
    
    "Don't ever leave me," she cried. As soon as the 
    
    tears began to fall she could no longer hold them back. He 
    
    held her tightly, running a hand through her hair. 
    
    "I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her close. Caden 
    
    stood in the doorway watching them and shook his head; 
    
    slowly he left, allowing the door to close softly behind 
    
    him. Severus could wait for a check-up; it was time for the 
    
    two lovers to spend their time together. 
    
    ~~~~~~~ 
    
    There was a loud cry from Harry's room. Hermione heard it 
    
    first and hopped out of bed. She waved her father and mother 
    
    off. This was the second time tonight and she knew someone 
    
    had to be there. She gently opened the door and approached 
    
    the bed. 
    
    "Harry, it's 'Mione." She called. Harry looked at 
    
    her and tried to wipe away the tears. 
    
    "No, its okay Harry, go ahead and cry. You shouldn't be 
    
    ashamed. Do you mind if I hold you?" He shook his head and 
    
    waited while Hermione positioned herself so she could hold 
    
    him gently while he cried. 
    
    There was silence most of the time, other than his muffled 
    
    sobs from his head, which was buried in her shoulder. He sat 
    
    up a few minutes later, much more calm and looked into her 
    
    eyes. 
    
    "Thanks," he whispered. She smiled shyly at him. He 
    
    paused and then leaned forward. His lips touched hers. She 
    
    smiled when he pulled away. 
    
    "Sorry," he said softly. 
    
    "Why?" 
    
    "Can I kiss you?" She smiled again. They're lips met 
    
    again in another kiss. Finally they pulled away, looking at 
    
    one another. 
    
    "I've wanted to do that for five years," he said 
    
    smiling. She looked at him. 
    
    "I've wanted you to do that for five years," she 
    
    whispered. He smiled again. 
    
    "Want to see something really cool?" 
    
    "Sure," nodding he quickly got up and wrote a note 
    
    down. 
    
    Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger, 
    
    I've taken Hermione back to the mansion for a couple 
    
    hours, we'll return by noon, I want her to see a sun rise. 
    
    I will watch out for her thank you. 
    
    Harry. 
    
    He quickly took her hand and smiled. 
    
    "Do you trust me?" She nodded gently. He took out his 
    
    wand and waved it. A moment later the room was empty. 
    
    ~~~~~ 
    
    Harry and Hermione appeared in the dark barn at Snape 
    
    Mansion. 
    
    "Grab a horse," he whispered. 
    
    "Harry its dark outside." 
    
    "I know, come on," he whispered. She sighed and watched 
    
    him mount the horse. 
    
    "What's wrong?" 
    
    "I don't know how to ride a horse," she said. Nodding 
    
    he reached down and gently pulled her up in front of him. 
    
    Wrapping his arms around her waist he gently rode the horse 
    
    towards his hill. 
    
    "Where are we going?" 
    
    "My hill." He whispered. They stopped at a large hill 
    
    that over looked the lake. It was breath taking. 
    
    "Come on, have a seat. Brandon, stay put," he said 
    
    softly rubbing the horse's nose. Harry led her over to the 
    
    middle of the hill and gently sat her down. She smiled as 
    
    she sun's colour began to peak of the landscape. 
    
    "It's beautiful Harry," she whispered. He sat down 
    
    beside her, and gently grasped her hand. 
    
    "Just watch." They sat next to each other, soon 
    
    Hermione was sitting right next to him, leaning against his 
    
    shoulder and smiled. 
    
    "It's so breath taking." 
    
    ~~~~~~~ 
    
    Severus was sitting up in bed, an annoyed look on his face 
    
    as Lea held a spoon in front of his face. 
    
    "I don't want that," Severus said sneering at the 
    
    food. 
    
    "Yeah well, you've lost forty five pounds in three 
    
    weeks. You now weigh 124 pounds you were skinny already. 
    
    You're too skinny as it is." He shook his head. 
    
    "Severus, don't argue, they will not let you out of 
    
    this hospital until you gain at least five pounds. I have 
    
    every intention of making sure that happens." 
    
    "But with this food, really Lea. Spare me," he said 
    
    looking at it again. 
    
    "Oh you," she said ruffling his hair. 
    
    "I love you Lea," he whispered. 
    
    "I know," she said as she shoved the fork full of 
    
    potatoes in his mouth. 
    
    "You're mean do you know that," he said. She smiled 
    
    and kissed his lips. 
    
    "I love you," she said as he returned the kiss. 
    
    "Mmm, don't know why you complain," she said wiping 
    
    some of the mashed potatoes from her lips and licking it. 
    
    "Very funny," he responded. 
    
    "Fine, I'll bring you something better. However, 
    
    you've got to eat." He smiled and nodded. 
    
    "I want out of here more than you want me out of here. 
    
    I'll eat." She nodded and kissed his forehead. 
    
    "However, we really need to do something about this 
    
    hair," suddenly she snapped her fingers.


	19. The Haircut

Chapter Nineteen-The Haircut 
    
    Roxanne, Harry, Hermione, Emily and Albus all stood in the 
    
    room, watching Leanne stare at Severus, who was sitting in the
    
    bed nervously. 
    
    "You sure you want to do this?" Roxanne asked as she 
    
    handed her sister the scissors. 
    
    "Why not, I cut your hair all the time when we were 
    
    kids," Lea said as she moved Severus' head around. He 
    
    had a bit of a nervous look on his face. 
    
    "Yeah, but well, you sucked at it," Roxanne said. 
    
    "I'm older now, besides, if he doesn't like it we can 
    
    magic it back," Roxy looked at her sister bug eyed. 
    
    "You mean all those times you cut my hair crooked you 
    
    could have fixed it!" Roxy yelled. 
    
    "Of course I could, you don't think daddy would have 
    
    let me cut it otherwise do ya?" Lea said. 
    
    "Sev sit still," she said softly. They had shampooed, 
    
    and conditioned his hair, which was now clean and nice 
    
    looking. 
    
    "Sit still! You're about to hack off my 'air and you 
    
    want me to sit still," he said, his British accent clear 
    
    as a bell. 
    
    "Yes," she said. Slowly she began to cut away the dark 
    
    black hair. Harry watched as his Potions Master and father 
    
    was quickly transformed. His chin length black hair cut 
    
    shorter. 
    
    "Give me the comb," she said. She brushed through his 
    
    hair and ran her hands through it. Hermione watched in 
    
    fascination, as well as Emily. 
    
    "What is she doing to me?" Severus asked looking at his 
    
    son, who was raising an eyebrow. 
    
    "Cutting your hair," Emily whispered. 
    
    "Quite you two, because you're both next," Lea said as 
    
    she finished her husband's hair. She stepped back and 
    
    smiled. Stepping back she smiled and nodded. 
    
    "Wow, now he looks cool," Harry said. 
    
    "Damn, I'm sorry I missed my chance," Roxanne said 
    
    looking at her handsome brother-in-law. 
    
    "He is hot isn't he," Lea said smiling. Too anyone who had seen Dogma, he looked
    
    surprisingly familiar! She had seen 
    
    the film seventeen times and could match the Metatron's hair 
    
    easily.
    
    "He looks less creepy and much cuter," Roxy said. 
    
    "Do you mind?" Severus said as he snatched the mirror 
    
    from the side table and looked at his hair. He examined his 
    
    reflection. 
    
    "What do you think baby?" Lea asked leaning on him and 
    
    hugging him, running a hand through his soft silky hair. 
    
    "It's great," he said smiling. 
    
    "You really like it?" He nodded smiling and kissing her 
    
    cheek. 
    
    "I love it, and I love you," he said softly. 
    
    "I'm glad to hear it," she said rubbing her hand of 
    
    her scalp and placing her cheek against his soft hair and 
    
    head. 
    
    "I think it's Harry's turn," Severus said smiling. 
    
    Harry shook his head, his hair near his shoulders now. 
    
    "Go on Harry, get that unruly hair cut," Hermione said 
    
    pushing him. She gripped her hand and smiled. 
    
    "All right," Sitting down in a chair he sat back as his 
    
    mother quickly got ready. 
    
    "You're not going to scalp me are you?" Harry asked. 
    
    She laughed and pushed his head forward. 
    
    "Harry look at your father and trust me," she said 
    
    gently. A few minutes later she stood back, giving Hermione 
    
    a great shot of him. She smiled brightly. 
    
    "How do I look?" He asked gently. 
    
    "Great," she said, her eyes sparkling. He took the 
    
    mirror from his father's hands and looked at his 
    
    reflection. His hair was much shorter, with light bangs and 
    
    layered. 
    
    "I like it," he said as he ran a hand through it and 
    
    smiled as it went right back into place. Hermione came over 
    
    and smiled. 
    
    "I like it too," she whispered looking at her handsome 
    
    friend. 
    
    "Like father like son," Severus whispered as he smiled 
    
    at his son. 
    
    "This is cool," Harry said.


	20. The Party

Chapter Twenty-The Party 
    
    July 31st came quickly for the Snape family. Severus was 
    
    released from the hospital on the 21st so he could share the 
    
    day with his children. A party was planned and everyone 
    
    Harry and Emily cared about would be coming. 
    
    The sun was bursting through the window early that morning. 
    
    It was nearing nine now and Harry had yet to wake up, his 
    
    sister was also fast asleep. Hermione crept in, a small box 
    
    in her hand as closed the door behind her. She had to stifle 
    
    a laugh when she saw Harry. His blankets on the floor, and 
    
    his comforter clutched around him as his body faced the 
    
    wall, a small snore being omitted from his mouth. Creeping 
    
    over she smiled when she saw a glass of water by his bed. 
    
    Taking it she sat down beside him on the bed and took the 
    
    glass of water and smiled deeply. She bent over the bed and 
    
    placed a kiss on his cheek, then poured a couple drops in 
    
    his ear. Causing him to sit up and scowl at her. 
    
    "Hermione!" He yelled, she could tell he was not angry. 
    
    "Happy Birthday Harry," she said. He smiled and kissed 
    
    her lips slowly. 
    
    "Thanks Hermione," he responded. She handed him the box 
    
    in her hand. 
    
    "What's this?" 
    
    "The first part of your birthday present," she 
    
    explained. He smiled softly and opened the box. Inside laid a 
    
    small ring; there wasn't much to it, just a regular ring. 
    
    He looked at it and saw something inscribed in the gold. 
    
    "To Harry, I love you, Mione." He read aloud. He looked 
    
    up at her as he placed the ring on his finger. 
    
    "I love you too," he said as he kissed her gently. 
    
    "Come on, everyone is waiting for you two sleepy heads to 
    
    get up and come down for breakfast. However, you are to 
    
    reserve a little time if you can for me?" She said 
    
    smiling. He kissed her nose. 
    
    "Tonight, at sun set, you are more than welcome to join 
    
    me for the setting of the sun." She smiled. 
    
    "It's a date." 
    
    ~~~~~~ 
    
    "Happy Birthday Harry, Emily!" Ron greeted his friend 
    
    as he, Emily, Hermione and Neville made their way 
    
    downstairs. 
    
    "Thanks Ron," Emily said kissing his cheek. Harry 
    
    smiled and shook his friend's hand. 
    
    "Happy birthday kid," Sirius said smiling. Harry looked 
    
    at the dark haired figure of his godfather. 
    
    "Did dad invite you?" He asked. 
    
    "Yes Harry, I did," Severus said. Emily ran to her 
    
    father and jumped into his arms. He whirled her around and 
    
    smiled. 
    
    "Happy Birthday baby girl, the first of many," he said 
    
    kissing her cheek. He watched Harry's reaction to his 
    
    Godfather being there. Harry turned and walked towards his 
    
    father, joining his sister in hugging him. 
    
    "Thanks dad," Harry whispered. Severus kissed his head. 
    
    "Happy Birthday Wolfie," he responded. He looked up and 
    
    saw Sirius eyeing him, while Lupin, Dumbledore and Lea all 
    
    smiled. 
    
    "How about a brunch?" Lea said as she led her two 
    
    charges towards the table, where a large set table was 
    
    covered with French toast, pancakes and waffles. 
    
    "This is great!" Harry said. When everyone was seated 
    
    they all dug in. Harry was seated between Hermione and Ron, 
    
    talking it up with them, while Emily was on the other side 
    
    Hermione and Neville Longbottom beside her. 
    
    "Charlie is really sorry he couldn't make it 'Arry, he 
    
    was busy, but he sent your present with me," Bill, the 
    
    eldest Weasley said smiling. 
    
    "How is he?" 
    
    "Busy, how are you doing 'Arry, I hear you've had a 
    
    bit of a rough summer?" 
    
    "It's been rough, but I'm happy," Harry said 
    
    looking at his father who was laughing as he spoke to Lupin. 
    
    "Did Snape cut his hair?" Ron asked looking at his 
    
    Potions Professor. 
    
    "Yes, mum cut his hair, and mine," Harry said as 
    
    Hermione smiled at him. 
    
    "I knew you looked different," Ron said. Hermione 
    
    gripped her boyfriend's hand and smiled. 
    
    Suddenly attention was drawn and Dumbledore rose and smiled 
    
    at the group of people. 
    
    "As everyone has already figured out, today is Harry and 
    
    Emily's sixteenth birthday, and we are here to celebrate 
    
    it. Harry you've spent fifteen years living somewhere you 
    
    didn't belong. I am responsible for that, I'd like you 
    
    to know that you are here for a reason, and if nothing else 
    
    the people at this table should tell you that. Happy 
    
    Birthday Harry!" There was a chorus of Happy Birthday for 
    
    Harry, and Lea stood up. 
    
    "Emily, today is your sweet sixteen, I made you a promise 
    
    ten years ago when you and I spoke about the future, and in 
    
    the living room you will find your present, Harry you will 
    
    find the same thing. Your father of course helped me pick 
    
    each one out, so please go right ahead and try to find them. 
    
    Until you figure out where we've placed them, you can 
    
    follow me to the living room and open your presents. By the 
    
    way dear one, I'm thrilled and honoured to have been able 
    
    to watch you grow up for the past sixteen years," Lea said 
    
    kissing her daughter's head. 
    
    Harry and Emily, along with their party guests headed into 
    
    the living room, where presents were lining the walls, Emily 
    
    smiled at her brother. 
    
    "Harry, seeing as you're the younger one, you can open 
    
    a few of yours, and then Emily can." 
    
    An hour later Harry had six books that would come in handy, 
    
    three on Potions, none of which he had. Three photo albums, 
    
    new Quidditch gear, candy (from Ron) a box of exploding 
    
    snaps, and butterbeer, a new golden retriever puppy (from 
    
    his dad), keys to his James' vault that would help him see 
    
    more of James. And keys to a new car in which he had to 
    
    find, and learn how to drive. 
    
    Emily had a lot of new jewellery, several books, candy, photo 
    
    albums, a chessboard, a baby kitten and a car she too had 
    
    to find and learn how to drive. All in all it had been a 
    
    great couple of hours. 
    
    "There are now several cars sitting out in the driveway, 
    
    one is yours Harry and one is yours Emily. All the rest 
    
    belong to the guests. You are to head outside and find 
    
    them," Severus said smiling as he handed the two keys to 
    
    his children. 
    
    Harry and Emily headed outside; each had a hint, since they 
    
    knew that it was the car that was their favourite colour. 
    
    Severus stood with Lea as they watched the party watch Harry 
    
    and Emily find their cars. 
    
    "They passed their O.W.L.S, right?" Severus said. 
    
    "Severus, they passed them months ago, you know that, so 
    
    stop being such a git and loosen up." She said ruffling 
    
    his hair as he groaned. 
    
    "I love you, and my kids," he whispered. 
    
    It didn't take long for Emily to find her beautiful dark 
    
    red car. It took Harry only moments later, finding his dark 
    
    forest green car. Harry looked at his father and smiled 
    
    softly as he ran his hand over the beautiful car.


	21. Two Years Later

Chapter Twenty-One-Two Years Later (Harry's Seventh Year) 
    
    Caden and Caitlyn walked into the large great hall, it was 
    
    set up more like an auditorium at the moment, as today was 
    
    graduation day. Caden watched as the teaching staff would 
    
    peak out every once in awhile. The Hall was filled with 
    
    parents, siblings and younger students; the first four rows 
    
    of seats however were empty for the seventh year students. 
    
    The past two years had gone by in a bit of a blur, rather 
    
    uneventful. Harry and Hermione had both earned head boy and 
    
    girl of their class; Emily, Hermione and Ginny had been 
    
    prefects as well as Draco. Ron hadn't made it because his 
    
    grades had dropped. Neville amazingly had almost beat Harry 
    
    at Head boy, but Harry beat him out by one grade, Potions. 
    
    Emily and Neville had continued to date during the next two 
    
    schools years and summers, spending much of their time 
    
    together. Neville had lost a great deal of weight, was now 
    
    slim and handsome, he was still Neville though. Emily loved 
    
    him for that. They were engaged to be married in a year. 
    
    Harry and Hermione had also continued to date all through 
    
    the school and Harry had asked for her hand two months back, 
    
    Hermione had told him not until they were at out College. So 
    
    they were off to Hogwarts University where they would learn 
    
    how to become Professors. Sirius had taught one year of 
    
    Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then had been unable to 
    
    continue, the past year Lupin had taken the job back, 
    
    causing Leanne to return to her job as Charms teacher. 
    
    Leanne was pregnant with another child, her last one 
    
    (it's a boy!) She's thrilled, and Severus has lightened 
    
    up considerably. He remained a little rude, so he could keep 
    
    up his image, but he was now fair. 
    
    Gryffindor's continued to win the house cups all through 
    
    Harry's time at Hogwarts, and they went on to win the 
    
    Quidditch cup several times, being beaten only once during a 
    
    game the sixth year when Harry had been hit by a bludgers 
    
    off his broom and was unable to play the rest of the game. 
    
    Harry and Severus had returned to the Dursleys just before 
    
    Harry's seventh year and had set them very straight. Harry 
    
    now spoke to his aunt and cousin often, and amazingly by 
    
    owl. Petunia divorced Vernon shortly after he started 
    
    beating her and Dudley. Vernon now lived in jail for beating 
    
    his nephew; son and wife, while Petunia and Dudley remained 
    
    at their home. No longer stuck up, and Dudley had grown out 
    
    of his chubbiness. 
    
    Emily and Harry had learned how to drive only weeks after 
    
    they got their cars and were now going everywhere by 
    
    themselves, to the disappointment of their father. 
    
    There were even rumours that Minerva and Albus were dating, 
    
    but it was being well hidden. Caden was brought out of his 
    
    thoughts when the music began and the seventh years began to 
    
    march towards their seats. 
    
    Harry was between Ron and Hermione, he was taller than Ron 
    
    by a good four inches, and was the same height as his 
    
    father. Which Severus often complained was the reason his 
    
    son got away with so much, but everyone knew it was because 
    
    Severus loved the boy and didn't have the heart to tell 
    
    him 'no' all the time. 
    
    Now that Caden thought about it no one had seen Sirius 
    
    since he had left his position. He seemed to have simply 
    
    disappeared, again. Meanwhile Severus became the proudest 
    
    father in the world. 
    
    The teachers slowly made they're way to their seats and 
    
    smiled. Dumbledore stood up and held his hands in the air. 
    
    "The end of another year, and we are here to celebrate 
    
    the leaving of the Seventh Years. There are many things I 
    
    would like to say, to begin with of course is to say
    
    'Congratulations'! You came seven years ago and were all ready 
    
    to show your worth. You've done your family proud. Many 
    
    things have happened through the past seven years, and for 
    
    those Second and first years, you may not understand what I 
    
    speak of, but those who came before you, we will never 
    
    forget the first year, the second year. I will share many 
    
    memories with this class, both good and bad. Remember 
    
    everything you've learned here, for it will come in handy. 
    
    It has truly been an honour and a privilege watching you all 
    
    grow up," Dumbledore said smiling at each one of his 
    
    students, but Harry and Hermione the longest. 
    
    "Professor Snape, I believe you have some words?" He 
    
    nodded his head and smiled softly. He stood up and watched 
    
    his mentor and father-in-law sit down. 
    
    "While the Sixth years and Fifth years were forced to 
    
    spend their first few years here with the old Snape, The 
    
    third, second and first years didn't know me before two 
    
    years ago. Two years back, I gained several things I seemed 
    
    to be in dire need of. Of course at the time, I wouldn't 
    
    have admitted it to you, but I was unreasonable and hope 
    
    that the Seventh Years, those who I have gotten to know and 
    
    love like children will forgive me. As well, I'd like to 
    
    wish those of you, who I may never see again Good luck and 
    
    Farewell," He said softly. Smiling he sat down and looked 
    
    at Harry. 
    
    "We will begin by calling the names of the students, and 
    
    telling a little bit about each," and so it began through the 
    
    long list of students. Everyone seemed to cheer when they 
    
    got to Hermione Granger. 
    
    "Hermione Granger, tied in top of her class and house. Is 
    
    going on to become a Transfigurations Teacher here as soon 
    
    as she is out of College. Hermione you will do 
    
    wonderfully," Dumbledore said as he gave the tall girl a 
    
    hug. 
    
    Hermione had changed as well, her frizzy hair replaced by 
    
    long straight sandy blond hair. She was taller, just shorter than 
    
    her boyfriend. 
    
    "Thanks Headmaster," she said. She smiled while Snape 
    
    looked at her. She hugged him tightly around the waist. He 
    
    rubbed her back gently. 
    
    "Good job Granger, you should be proud. I know I'll be 
    
    hiring you someday," he said to his soon to be 
    
    daughter-in-law. She smiled and took the parchment; hugging 
    
    McGonagall as well she hurried down back to her seat where 
    
    she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. 
    
    "Neville Longbottom, tied second in his class and house. 
    
    A smart young man, you were the worry of so many people for 
    
    a while Neville, but you've done your self-proud. And 
    
    us," Dumbledore said shaking the boy's hand. 
    
    "Thank you," Neville said. He looked at Snape, and 
    
    smirked. 
    
    "I did it," he whispered. 
    
    "Yes Neville you did, and you captured my daughters heart 
    
    along the way. Take care of yourself and her." He said. 
    
    "Draco Malfoy Lupin, heading off to be in the Ministry of 
    
    Magic, I pray you do more good than your real father." 
    
    Dumbledore said. 
    
    "Thank you sir," he smiled and looked at his godfather. 
    
    "Good luck son," Severus said handing him the parchment 
    
    and hugging him. 
    
    "Thanks Uncle Severus," with that he smiled at 
    
    McGonagall and returned to his seat. 
    
    "Amelia Snape," Dumbledore said as everyone cheered. 
    
    "Studying to be a Charms teacher, tied at second in the 
    
    class. You've done well my child," he said. She hugged 
    
    her grandfather and looked over at her dad. 
    
    "Not such a bastard am I," he whispered. She gaped, 
    
    never knowing he had heard that all those years ago. 
    
    "No, I love you daddy," she said. He hugged her 
    
    tightly. 
    
    "I love you too baby girl," he kissed her cheek and 
    
    watched her hug McGonagall. 
    
    "You brought a lot of needed joy to this place, you and 
    
    your brother." Minerva said smiling. 
    
    "I love this place." 
    
    "Harold James Potter Snape, studying to be the new 
    
    Potions Master, and I'd say he's got a shot. Soon to be 
    
    married. Harry, you have your dream, you've made our 
    
    dreams come true, now go have a great life," Dumbledore 
    
    said. The young man hugged him. 
    
    "Thank you Dumbledore, for everything." Harry said. 
    
    "You're more than welcome child." Harry walked 
    
    stiffly towards his father, who now had his arms folded 
    
    across his chest. 
    
    "Mr. Potter, our oldest celebrity," Severus said 
    
    smirking in his old way. 
    
    "Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powered 
    
    root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He watched 
    
    as all his seventh year Potions students raised their hands. 
    
    "Miss Granger?" He called out. 
    
    "The Draught of the living Dead," she answered. 
    
    "Where would you look if I told you to find me a 
    
    bezoar?" Harry looked at him, unsure why he was doing this 
    
    and smiled softly as Severus pointed to Neville. 
    
    "It's a stone found in the belly of a goat," Neville 
    
    answered. Severus then looked at his son and sneered. 
    
    "What's the difference between monkshood and 
    
    wolfsbane?" He asked. He watched his son who simply 
    
    smiled. 
    
    "They are the same thing also known as aconite," he 
    
    answered. Severus smiled and yanked his son into a hug. 
    
    "I love you so much," Severus whispered. 
    
    "I know dad, I love you too," he said. He walked 
    
    towards Minerva after giving his father a pat on the back 
    
    and allowed her to hug him as well. 
    
    "We've never actually gotten the chance to expel you 
    
    for all your stupid stunts, but you were always worth the 
    
    time my child." Harry smiled and made his way back to the 
    
    seat, holding up his diploma as everyone cheered. Severus 
    
    clapped and smiled. 
    
    "Ronald Weasley, fourth in his class," Dumbledore 
    
    handed him the parchment and smiled. 
    
    "Thanks Headmaster." 
    
    "Still holds the record of the best chess game we've 
    
    seen in these many years." Ron looked at Snape. 
    
    "I never did like you, never will, but you're okay," 
    
    he said gently. 
    
    "Gee thanks." Severus said smiling. He patted Ron's 
    
    shoulder. 
    
    "Keep out of trouble okay Weasley." 
    
    "No," Ron said smiling as he shook Minerva's hand. 
    
    After all the names were over Severus held up his hands and 
    
    watched the students. 
    
    "Congratulations class of 1997, you are now legal Witches 
    
    and Wizards!" He yelled, as all the students threw up 
    
    their witch hats.


End file.
